Colorful Chaos
by LadyLocket
Summary: "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro
1. Meet Kuroko-Akashi Seito

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s):**_ None~ Hehe.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and that one dialogue from Lion King. XD**_

* * *

_**[Meet Kuroko-Akashi Seito]**_

"You know I don't get why you're so gloomy these days."

Kuroko Tetsuya, or formally named that, now Akashi Tetsuya sighed as he sipped his vanilla milkshake. Across from him was his long time best friend, Kagami Taiga, whom as usual was eating a mountain of food.

"It's not like that at all Kagami-kun," In which Kagami Taiga raised an eyebrow clearly interested why his best friend was being really weird these days. This was the third time that he'd seen his former shadow this week and correct him if he was wrong but it seemed that every time that he saw the shadow he'd be just gloomier.

"So? What the heck is going on Kuroko?" Kagami inquired.

The usually nonchalant and expressionless Kuroko knitted his eyebrows in frustration.

"It's just it seems gloomy around the house," The shadow mumbled sipping more of his beloved milkshake.

"What do you mean?" Kagami inquired purely curious about what the person across him was talking about.

"Well Sei-kun is mostly busy with work," Kuroko provided twirling his straw with his fingers, "And I usually go home earlier than him since class finishes at three."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, Sei-kun's just too busy for work and I feel…" Kuroko breathed out not wanting to confess such an embarrassing thing, "…lonely."

"Lonely? So you're telling me the reason you've been gloomy these past couple days is because your husband doesn't have time for you and you're lonely?" Kagami pressed onto the matter like it was not a big of a deal.

"Now you're making me sound whiny, Kagami-kun," Kuroko complained, "It's not that he doesn't have time. It's just I don't want to burden him."

"Then tell him to go home earlier." Kagami stated in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

_Bakagami, it isn't like I can just outright say that to Sei-kun._ Kuroko thought irritably, "Kagami-kun, I can't say that to Sei-kun, he's working hard for the both of us. Why would I hinder him?"

Kagami sighed, annoyance clearly written on his face. He loved Kuroko (as a friend, just to make that clear) but sometimes he just wanted to wring out the life of the bluenette.

"Then do something that will make you less lonely. Get a hobby, or better yet—"

.-.-.-.-.

"Sei-kun," Kuroko called when he got home that night after he talked to Kagami. Kuroko was surprised to see that Akashi had been home earlier than the usual (his car parked outside was a dead giveaway).

"Ah, Tetsuya, you're back," The red-head acknowledged him, "I trust that you enjoyed your time with Taiga?"

Akashi approached his lover with a glint in his eyes, if it was positive or negative Kuroko hadn't the clue to know.

"Mhn," Kuroko barely had the time to reply when Akashi planted his lips on his. Kissing him passionately.

"Well I must say Tetsuya, I feel a bit agitated whenever you spend time with that _tiger_," Akashi commented continuing to plant kisses all over Kuroko.

"Sei, you know that you're over thinking things. And Kagami-kun and I always meet up this time of the week," Kuroko reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. Tetsuya is mine." Akashi declared.

Kuroko let a breath out, "Yes, yes, Sei, I'm all yours."

Kuroko walked towards their furnished kitchen complete with all the equipment needed, "Did you have dinner yet Sei-kun?"

He opened the refrigerator to see if there was anything he could cook from. Maybe he should cook Akashi's favourite, tofu soup. He as lost in his thoughts on what to prepare for dinner that he didn't notice a pair of arms wrap around his hips. Clearly used to the treatment, he continued to scout for foods that he could cook.

"I would rather have Tetsuya for dinner," Akashi whispered, kissing the nape of his neck. To which Kuroko blushed at the statement.

"Stop joking around Sei-kun," Kuroko said emotionlessly, Akashi smirked as he knew the bluenette was flustered despite his voice.

"I was just teasing you." Akashi reprimanded him as he let go of his beloved so he could work on their dinner.

That night, Kuroko settled for a traditional Japanese dinner, with all of Akashi's favourite dishes. The same conversations were made. How his day was, vice versa. That Kuroko should eat more. How Akashi had done with the latest business proposal and the likes. But Kuroko said something that Akashi has not been expecting.

"I talked to Kagami-kun today," Kuroko said already knowing that that the red-head knew.

"Hmm…" Akashi hummed as he sipped the glass of water, "What did you two talk about."

There was no use beating around the bush with his husband he knew. So as blunt as Kuroko could manage he told his husband, "Let's adopt Sei-kun."

Had Akashi not have been raised in such an aristocratic way he would've spit out the water that he had drunk.

Not even trying hiding his surprise he looked at his husband with widened eyes, "Now, Tetsuya where did that come from?"

"Well, Sei-kun has been very busy with the company and all. Sometimes you don't come home until early in the morning. And it's lonely with me being alone," Kuroko explained looking Akashi in the eyes.

That did nothing to alleviate the red-head's surprise though, "So you propose that we adopt a child?"

"Well it was Kagami-kun's idea."

"Tetsuya, I wouldn't con-"

"And I don't think it's a bad idea, Sei-kun. We've been married for two years now. I think it's time that we expand our family."

"Tetsuya, if it's time that you want, I'll gladly make time for you, you know that. Say the word and I'll do it, but to adopt a baby? Tetsuya that's a big responsibility for you, for us." Akashi said trying to see if Kuroko had been dead set in his decision to adopt.

"I know that Sei-kun would do that for me, but it's unnecessary. You give everything, Sei-kun and I don't want to take your work away from you," Kuroko started fiddling with his fingers, "I'm prepared to take the responsibility. I know I can do it, Sei."

Akashi stood from his spot from the table and went over to his lover, kneeling, "You wouldn't be taking anything away from me," He told Kuroko. Taking his pale hand, he gently placed a kiss on the back of his hand, "If that's what Tetsuya wants then I'll gladly abide to his wishes."

He looked up only to see those cerulean eyes gleam with pure bliss. If this made his lover happy, then he was happy.

.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko-Akashi Seito was everything they could ever hope in a son. He was perfect from the first time that the both of them had seen the little infant. With his raven black hair and beautiful brown irises, chubby little fingers that clutched with Kuroko's, it was safe to say that Kuroko had fallen in love with the baby.

The adoption part ran smootly that Kuroko had anticipated it to be. Being an Akashi heir, this was to be expected. From the adoption papers to the baby room everything was going really well.

When they took Seito home, it was like the little baby had lightened the whole house with his cute baby giggles and babbling.

Hearing soft baby whines, Kuroko immediately stopped cooking dinner, and went to the baby's aid.

"Oh my little prince, what is it?" Lifting up the baby from his crib, he began to rock Seito back and forth, rubbing the small infants back gently to calm him.

And slowly the little Akashi drifted off to dreamland. Kuroko seeing that his son had fallen asleep he then gently placed the baby down his crib, rubbing small circles on his tummy before quietly leaving to cook food for him and his husband.

When Akashi got home a little over nine that night, he immediately made a beeline towards Seito's room where he smile pleasantly when he saw that Kuroko had fallen asleep on the rocking chair while protectively holding Seito in his arms.

Akashi walked towards his family placing his hand on Tetsuya's forehead, drawing his bangs away from his face before crouching down and gently placing a kiss on his beloved's temple.

With this action, the bluenette roused from his sleep, "Ah, Sei-kun, you're home."

The red-head just smiled and place a hand on Seito's back, "Was he good today?" He asked as he ran his fingers through the soft raven tresses of his son.

"As always," Kuroko replied with mirth, "Thank you Sei-kun."

Akashi knitted his eyebrows, "For what Tetsuya?"

"For giving me a perfect son."

.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko knew that raising a child was going to be hard and that he needed to have his attention at his son at all times, especially now that he was nothing but a defenceless baby, but he didn't think that it was going to be this… _hellish_.

It had been over three months since Seito had been with them. Seito was relatively and quite miraculously the split of both Kuroko and Akashi. While Seito had been a quiet little baby just as Kuroko was, there was times where Seito would have a tantrum and had stubbornness that rivalled that of non-other than his red-haired father.

These past few nights it seemed that Seito had been sleepless. He had whined and cried until his was carried around and when he was finally put to sleep the couple would be just as exhausted. And Seito was not forgiving to them as he was the other nights.

The couple had barely relaxed when they heard a whine through the baby radio on their night stand. Akashi placed his arms on Tetsuya's hips as if telling the other to let him be, a small whine wouldn't guarantee that he was awake.

But Kuroko had the instincts of a mother. He knew that any minute now that his son would start to cry and want them.

And just as he predicted it to be, it happened.

Kuroko moved to wake Akashi at the shrill cries of the baby. He shook the red-head to wake but Akashi being a stubborn one continued to try to sleep expecting the bluenette to handle it himself, "Sei-kun your son's crying." Kuroko stated tiredly.

"Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Kuroko huffed as he swung his legs from the bed and stood up. He put on his house slippers and walked out of their bedroom towards his sons.

There Seito was wide awake and crying his lungs out. Kuroko immediately went to his son and carried him.

_Mama! I feel all icky! Help me! _Seito whined through his cries but Kuroko hadn't the slightest idea as he did not know baby language, _Help me now! Mama! Waaaah! _

"Seito, what seems to be the problem, huh little prince?" Kuroko asked his son in as sweet and motherly tone as he tried to hush the little Akashi.

_Wahh! Change me! Now mama! Now! _Seito wailed. Kuroko then sat down on the rocking chair and placed his son on his lap checking to see if this was the source of Seito's discomfort. And true enough he was right, the baby's diaper was full.

"Come on little prince, let's get you changed," Kuroko told his son as he placed the infant boy on the changing table. He changed the dirty diaper to a new one.

_Ahhh, that feels better. Thank you mama! _Sieto giggled as Kuroko blew raspberries on the infant's tummy.

_Mama! That tickles! Stop it! _Seito giggled and wiggled his little tiny arms and feet cutely. Kuroko picked him up and placed him on his hips as he trailed down the hallways to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge door and grabbed a pre-made bottle before closing the door once again. He headed towards the microwave and set the time to thirty seconds to warm up the milk. Testing it on his palm he then gave the nice warm milk to Seito to help him sleep.

"Hah, Seito, sometimes you have to let me sleep too," Kuroko mumbled as he kissed his son's cheek.

_Well you gotta live with it Mama, I'm your baby. You signed up for this_. Seito continued to suck on the bottle, smiling.

When the bottle was half way done Kuroko went back towards his son's room and sat down on the rocking chair lulling his son to sleep.

"I love you Seito." He whispered to the young infant.

_I love you too Mama. _

When he was sure that Seito was asleep, Kuroko then carried him over to his crib and gently laid his son on his bed caressing Seito's lovely raven hair gently. There were arms that wrapped around him and he jumped slightly in surprise.

"He's perfect."

"You didn't help one bit, Sei-kun." Kuroko said in annoyance.

"You're better at doing that Tetsuya," Akashi replied kissing Kuroko's cheek, "Let's go, he's going to be fine."

"He's just like you. He's as stubborn as you."

"Well he is our son after all," Akashi smirked closing their son's bedroom door and walking to their own.

"Our little Seito."

_.-.-.-.-._

_Seito's First Word: Basketball_

_.-.-.-.-._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _****Hi! Thank you for reading this! Drop a review ne?~ **

**I'm reluctant but I really want to make this a multi-chapter what do you guys think? **

**Thank you again! Have a nice day! :D**


	2. First Word

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s):**_ Slight Papa Akashi/Akashi-senior bashing. :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **_

* * *

_**[First Word]**_

_ .-.-.-.-._

Akashi sat outside on their porch bouncing little Seito in his lap. The infant now was nearing his first birthday and Akashi couldn't believe that time was passing in such a hurried pace. It was like just yesterday his son was crying for him, and now Seito was crawling and walking a little. Akashi couldn't be more proud of him, he was a fast learner Akashi mused.

He remembered the time where after two months they had brought Seito to their home, their close friends (especially a blonde haired man that shall not be named) asked, no more like demanded to see the little bundle of joy.

Akashi was reluctant, not sure if he wanted his son to be exposed to such… cheerful (read: rumbustious) individuals, but nevertheless his lovely husband had convinced him that having Seito meet other people would be like a breath of fresh air for the infant and surely help him with his growth.

And so, the day that Seito had his four month anniversary, Kuroko and Akashi had invited their friends and family for a _small _and a_ quiet_ family gathering.

.-.-.-.-.

_7 Months Ago_

Kuroko awoke at the crack of dawn knowing that he had less that six hours to prepare their house for their son's four month anniversary. He quickly got out of bed, careful not to wake Akashi next to him. (Akashi had been working non-stop for a site proposal and the least that Kuroko wanted to do was to wake him up. He deserved some sleep for his hard work.) Seeing that his beloved husband didn't rouse from his sleep, Kuroko walked towards their bathroom and freshened up for the day to come.

He strode to their kitchen, taking out groceries that he got from yesterday and started to cook for the party later.

_Let's see, pasta sauce is cooking well, I guess I should get started with the chicken. I wonder what time Kagami-kun will be here, he did say that he was going to help me prepare. _Kuroko's mind wondered as he stirred the pot of sauce for his pasta, only to be roused from his thoughts when he heard baby cries from down the hallway.

_Ah! Seito-kun's awake._ He immediately went towards the baby's room, wriggling his chubby arms and legs in discomfort.

_Mama! Hold meeeee! _The infant wailed asking to be comforted.

"Ahh, Seito-kun, papa's here," Kuroko calmly whispered as he lifted up his son and bounced him, "Does Seito-kun know what's happening today?"

_Do I get more milky? _Seito giggled as his bluenette father kissed his cheek and pinched his nose gently.

"It's Seito-kun's birthday today," Kuroko told him, "Well almost, it's your four-month anniversary today Seito-kun."

_Does that mean I get more milkys mama? _Seito's brown irises shown with wonder trying to understand what his parent was talking about.

"We're going to have so much fun today Seito-kun, your grandparents are coming too," Kuroko explained to his son as put him on a collapsable crib that was placed whenever Kuroko was in the kitchen and wanted to keep a close eye on the infant.

When Seito was placed on his crib, Kuroko grabbed one of the the plush toy and Seito's favourite blanket. He then went to the cabinet and grabbed a baby bottle. With the baby bottle, Kuroko sauntered to the refrigerator and took one of the bottled mineral water and poured it in the baby bottle and mixed it in the formula. He then put it on the microwave to warm it up a little. The microwave then dinged and at the same time he heard footsteps behind him.

"Good Morning Tetsuya," Akashi greeted from behind, sneaking in a kiss on his cheek. Kuroko grabbed the bottle from the microwave and twisted the cap securely, he then tested it on his skin making sure that the milk was warm enough but not too much that Seito would have discomfort in drinking it.

"Good Morning Sei-kun," He greeted back handing him the baby bottle, a quiet signal that he wanted Akashi to feed Seito as he went to prepare for today's activities.

Akashi smiled as he was handed the bottle and went to his adorable son who was innocently playing with the baby blue blanket that they had bought for him, "Hello, my dear Seito. How are you this fine day?"

Akashi lifted Seito to his chest, minding his head and gently he pressed the nub of the bottle to Seito's mouth where Seito happily complied to drink. _Yay! Milky! Thank you Daddy! You're the best. This is so yummmyyyy! _

"How cute," Akashi mused.

Akahi then proceeded to feed his son. When Seito finished his bottle, Akashi made sure that he was resting properly that wouldn't force the baby into indigestion. Akashi traced his fingers on his son's small stomach, making small circles on them, effectively making the baby giggle with glee.

_Daddy! Stop it! It's feels all tickly! _Akashi couldn't help but smile at the sheer amount of cute that was oozing from his adorable son.

Had been anyone else in the house, they might have thought that the world was ending. Because Akashi didn't _smile. _He smirked or if anyone was lucky, he would scoff but never ever did he smile at someone so openly. Only to Tetsuya and now to Seito of course.

"You are just so adorable, Seito," Akashi mused at his sons gleeful smiles. Kuroko who was chopping vegetables looked at the father and son duo and scoffed.

Never did Kuroko think that Akashi would put _adorable _in any of his sentences, ever. And he had Seito to thank for that.

_You're really a bundle of joy, aren't you Seito-kun? _

I.I.I.I

Kagami arrived a little over eight-thirty in the morning and with his help, he and Kuroko were able to finish all the dishes that the bluenette had planned for his son's birthday.

When he and Kuroko were done, Kagami told the Akashi couple that he would look after Seito as they got ready, seeing as though they were both in their pyjamas. Akashi was of course doubtful of Kagami sending him death glares which definitely signalled 'if-I-come-back-and-he-has-a-single-scratch-on-him -trust-tha-you-won't-see-_your-_bithday'. In which Kagami had to admit he was a _little _(read: really, holy crap he was about to piss his pants) intimidated. It didn't make it any better that Akashi had pulled out a pair of scissors out of _nowhere _as he vanished inside the bedroom.

Kagami was then holding onto Seito for his dear life which made the infant whine in discomfort definitely sensing Kagami's distraught.

"Oh, hey sorry, buddy," Kagami apologised rocking the little baby slightly, "Your dad just scared the shi—heck out of me."

The tall red-head firefighter then went ahead and walked towards the living room where there had been a mat placed on the centre and a bunch of baby toys to play with. Kagami set down the infant on his back. Kagami then sat next to him and dangled a little plush toy on the top of his head.

The small Akashi then reached for the plush gleefully tapping it as hard as he could. When he reached far enough to tap it, he then let out small baby giggles knowing fully well that he had succeeded.

_Look, look I touched it! _Seito then tried to reach out for it again but to his surprise, Kagami had pulled back making it harder for him to reach. Seito then pouted his brown irises pooling with salty water that Kagami had hoped wouldn't happen. Trying to salvage what little life that he had (face it if he made this baby cry, let alone _Akashi's _baby cry, he was good as dead).

Just as he was about reach out for the baby, the front door of the Akashi household then slammed open revealing a head of blonde hair.

_God damn it! Please don't be_— Kagami cursed but then he was cut of by his thoughts when the blonde head just decided to open his mouth.

"Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! It's me! I'm here~!" The blonde pilot shouted upon his arrival.

Seito wailed.

_We are so screwed. _

I.I.I.I

The party had been relatively a peaceful one. Everyone had been cooing and 'aww-ing' at the sight of the adorable infant in either Kuroko's or Akashi's arms. Asking if they could carry them to which the couple allowed, doting on their son while he was carried by other people.

Kise's outburst had not been forgotten though. The blonde head was now sporting a purple bruise the size of a palm on his face as unexpectedly (or expectedly depending on other people's views) Kuroko came out of the bedroom with rage in his eyes as he heard his son's wails and proceeded to stride in front of Kise then made an _Ignite Pass _on his face.

It was safe to say that Kise had learned his lesson was thankful to the heavens that it wasn't _Ignite Pass _**_Kai_**, if so he would've been knocked to kingdom come.

Least to say the small gathering was still enjoyable. With the presence of Kuroko and Akashi's former teammates, _Rakuzan_ and _Seirin_, as well as all of the members the _Generation of Miracles_. Also accompanying them was Himuro Tatsuya and Takao Kazunari.

It was an understatement that everyone loved Seito, because both their friends and family just _adored _the little bundle of joy. Especially the formidable coach of Seirin, Aida Riko, as well as the formers _Generation of Miracles's _manager, Momoi Satsuki, and the flamboyant _Crownless General, _Mibuchi Reo.

"He's just so cute~! Sei-chan can I take him home please~?"

"You will do nothing of that sort to my son, Reo."

"Ahh! Kuroko-kun! Your son is so cute~!"

"Tetsu-kun I can keep him~!?"

"Aida-san, Momoi-san, I would rather have my son live here with me."

To which everyone laughed to.

Akashi's father did not arrive however, but that was to be expected. The old man was just as bitter in his younger years and more so now that Akashi did not live up to his expectations as an Akashi. But if anyone asked Kuroko, his husband Akashi Seijuuro, surpassed his father's expectations long ago.

Akashi's father moulded him to be perfect, but his husband chose to be happy and lead his life instead, making him richer, in happiness and love that is.

"Seijuuro-kun," Kuroko's mother called out to Akashi, "Let me hold on to my grandson."

He smiled as Akashi gently placed the four-month old, wide-eyed, curious baby in his mother's arm.

"Isn't he just the cutest thing, dear?" The bluenette woman called out to his husband busy patting Akashi's shoulder.

"Of course, of course, dear! He's just as adorable as Tetsuya was when he was a kid," Kuroko's father exclaimed, "I'm proud of you two."

Kuroko was too.

.-.-.-.-.

_Present Day _

Akashi moved both he and his son inside, seeing that the sun was getting too hot for their skin. Akashi held on Seito's tiny hands as he gently placed the tyke on the floor supporting him as he took tiny steps. With careful practice Seito put one foot in front of another albeit stiffly, nevertheless pursued to walk on.

When Akashi slid the glass door open, Kuroko was at the dinning table near Seito's high chair, setting the young tyke's food. Kuroko watched as the father and son duo made their way slowly to him, Akashi protectively grasping Seito's fingers.

"Ah, Seito-kun," Kuroko cooed as he crouched down once they were half-way from him, "Come, walk to Papa."

The toddler babbled incoherent words but didn't stop. When he was just a short ways to him, Akashi crouched down and let go. He put his hands just a few inches from Seito's body should the toddler fall.

Seito, a little surprised that his father let go, looked up innocently only to see his father, Akashi urging the little one to walk towards the bluenette. Seito then looked ahead seeing his papa and with careless steps he walked briskly towards Kuroko.

Kuroko watched as his son made an effort to wake towards him but he saw that Seito's tiny legs were giving up on him. Before falling down, Kuroko got close to him catching the baby.

"Ooop," The baby babbled as Kuroko lifted him up.

"What a good little boy," Kuroko cooed as he lifted his son up and down, effectively making the baby happy as he was lifted up to new heights, "You almost made it, Seito-kun."

When the toddler was lowered down to Kuroko's chest, Akashi made his way towards his beloved ones. He hugged the both of them from behind, Seito's head on Kuroko's shoulder. Akashi then bent a little to meet his sons eyes.

Akashi placed a kiss on his son's forehead. He then rubbed his nose with Seito's, the boy giggling happily through his touches. Akashi laughing slightly in delight, "You did well, Seito. I am so_ proud_ of you."

And that made Akashi Seijuuro a _better_father than his own was. He loved Seito, not because he had expectations for his son, but the mere thought of his son being alive and happy gave him delight.

Akashi's father drilled it in his mind that he was to be a winner. Winners were granted _acceptance_ while losers were granted_ nothing_. Akashi Seijuuro was taught in an early age that he should always stand above his peers, and that emotions were for the weak. Emotions only moulded losers in the end.

If that was the case, he was glad to be a _loser_. He was glad that he disobeyed his father and loved Kuroko. He was happy that he was a loser, because losers were granted _love. _And Akashi was just that loser.

His father never once said that he was proud of him despite his hard work, but no matter, those were meaningless memories from the past. He had a bright present and an even brighter future with Kuroko and their son, Seito.

He would make sure that his son would feel the love that he didn't. He would drill into Seito's head, much like how Akashi's father had drilled into his own—how winners were granted everything, that he was very proud of Seito even with the littlest accomplishments.

Seito was going to grow up loved and cared for.

The tyke moved his head towards the living room where the TV was playing one of the replays from last season's basketball game. His eyes full of wonder and curiosity.

Seito reached his hand towards the TV, surprising Akashi. Kuroko turned his body to see what his son was struggling to look at. Only to sigh out in amusement. He just hoped that he won't be like a junkie like Kagami and Aomine.

The raven-haired toddler struggled in Kuroko's arms wanting to see more of the interesting men running back and forth and putting a weird orange bouncy thing inside another circle thingy.

_I wonder what that is? What is that Daddy? _Seito looked at Akashi, with his small hands he gestured towards the TV. Akashi then took Seito from Kuroko's arms and rested them on his own.

He walked him and his son towards the living room with Kuroko trailing behind them. The family sat down on the couch with Seito on Akashi's lap, completely forgetting breakfast, as they found amusement in their son's curiosity in basketball.

"That's basketball, Seito," Akashi told his son as he ruffled his hair.

Seito's attention was now completely taken with the basketball game.

_Daddy says it's basketball._ Seito tilted his head in an adorable fashion and looked at Kuroko.

"Baaa…ss," Kuroko knitted his eyebrows trying to comprehend his son's babbling.

"Baaa…sass…uukke." Seito babbled with concentration. Kuroko's baby blue eyes widened, he then turned to Akashi and he then knew he was not hallucinating. Akashi's face mirrored the same shock that Kuroko had.

"Baaassuke! _Basuke_!"

"Seito! Oh God! Seito," Akashi exclaimed raising his son in the air, "Tetsuya did you hear that? Did you hear that! Seito said his first word!"

It was completely out of character for Akashi to exclaim but it was for good reason. Kuroko grinned at his husband's excitement.

"He said basketball! Seito! You did it! You said your first word!"

Akashi Seijuuro was not a better father than his own, but he was one of the greatest fathers that anyone could ever have.

Kuroko could have not been more content.

"I am so proud of you Seito!"

.-.-.-.-.

_Seito's First Babysitter: Kise_

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

_**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for liking the previous chapter, you guys are amazing *sobs* So yeah, this will be a multi-chapter (more or less, about seven chapters). I hope you guys liked this ^^ Drop a review? **_

_**And I did not just squeal like a fangirl while I was writing this, I swear! :P**_

_**Replies: **_

**_Mich95:_***gasps* Oh my gosh! How did you know? :3 I was thinking the same thing~! GoM would be perfect in this with their dorkiness XD Thank you so much for the review *hugs*

**_Guest[1]:_**Hehe *blushes* Thank you! *hugs*

**_I hope you guys have the most wonderful day ever~! _**

**_:D_**


	3. Babysitter

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s):**_ Some AkaKuro romantic content. :D

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

[_**Babysitter**_]

Kise was the best babysitter in the world.

When Akashi and Kuroko have errands they need to attend to or just days were they want to have time for themselves, they would always ask someone to watch their son for them. But when asking their son who he wanted to look after him, Seito would always reply nonchalantly;

"I want Uncle Kise to babysit me, Papa..."

.-.-.-.-.

_Kuroko-Akashi Seito: 3 Years Old_

Kuroko was quietly reading a book on the couch as father and son played basketball. As competitive as Akashi was he wouldn't actually beat out a child, his son no less, that was just crazy and down right psychotic.

Akashi pretended that he wasn't paying attention when Seito came running to him and just stole the ball from his possession, cutely running towards the hoop that reached half only Akashi's height, and then shooting it. Seito glanced at his father and gave him a toothy grin.

"Did ya thee dath Daddy? I thot da ball!"* He exclaimed gleefully to which Akashi just smiled at his son's antics and ruffled his hair.

"That you did, Seito," He then quickly grabbed the toddler and tickled him the room filling with Seito's cute laughs and gasps, "You even beat me!"

"Wahh! Daddy! Thop it! That twickleth!" Seito gasped but Akashi heard none of it as he continued to mess with his son.

Kuroko closed his book and looked at the clock it.

_7:00 PM_

"Seito-kun," Kuroko called from his two men, "You need to take a bath."

"Aww, but Papa, can I take one tomorrow?" Seito pouted begging his bluenette father, but Kuroko would have none of that.

As if seeing that Kuroko was not going down on his son's plans, Akashi immediately remedied the situation. He crouched down above his son's raven hair and sniffed.

"Oh my Seito what is that smell?" Akashi pretended as he fanned the air, pinching his nose.

"Huh?" Seito innocently looked at his red-haired father, "Thinky? No I ain't Daddy! I thmell really good! Daddy ith lying, right Papa?"

Kuroko went along with Akashi and lifted Seito's arm to his nose. He then acted as if he just bathed in skunk perfume, "I think Seito-kun needs a bath or else Santa won't come since you're being naughty."

"I'm not naughty," Seito's eyes welled up in crocodile tears, "Okay, I take bath now, Papa. I want Thanta to come to our houth every year."

Kuroko smiled as he lifted up his son placing him on his hips, "Santa's always going to come to our house if Seito-kun takes a bath often." Kuroko pinched Seito's nose playfully.

"Then I will be the betheth little boy in the world?" Seito exclaimed happily.

Kuroko just nodded in his son's excitement as he placed the toddler on the floor before running the bath water. Akashi who was behind them walked to Seito and promptly stripped the young child out of his day clothes. He then ran around the bathroom laughing and making cute little noises before Akashi caught him and placed him inside the tub.

"Uwaah!" Seito exclaimed once he was fully in and happily splashing the bubbles everywhere, "Papa! Bubbleth!"

Taking an ample amount of bubbles in his hand, Kuroko then blew it towards Seito making the burst out with cute laughs, "Papa!"

Akashi then joined Kuroko and blew bubbles at Seito.

Bath time had always been a favourite for them.

.-.-.-.-.

As time passed putting Seito to sleep, was becoming a bit of a hassle. Seito in ways was just like Kuroko, with his small appetite and passive nature, and in ways he was just like Akashi, stubborn and not going down without a fight.

Now that he was three years old, the tyke would not sleep unless he was read or told a story.

When Seito was dressed in his pyjamas Akashi lifted him and carried him over to his, as Seito called it 'big-boys-bed'. The raven haired child then tucked himself underneath his basketball covers.

Kuroko already next to the boy's shelf, "What does Seito-kun want for a story tonight?"

Seito then hummed as if thinking of a story before his eyes shone in glee, "Papa! I want the one with wolfy and the pretty _onee-tan". _

Akashi ruffled his son's head, "Don't you read that every night?"

Seito huffed, "Nuh-uh Daddy! I only reads it thith week."

Akashi smirked, "Whatever you say, my dear Seito."

The couple then placed themselves on Seito's bed, with their son in between them, Kuroko reading the story picked out by his son. And Akashi patting the small boy's tummy lulling him to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.

Once they were sure that Seito was deep asleep, they exited out the young boy's room and went to their own. Kuroko got a loose long sleeved shirt and pyjama bottoms before heading out to the bathroom only to be stopped when Akashi wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on his shoulder.

"Sei-kun?" Kuroko asked. Well this was not exactly new but it was unexpected.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko could feel Akashi's hot breath on him, and he blushed as Akashi whispered his name.

"W-What is it, Sei-kun?" Kuroko stuttered making Akashi smile more amusedly.

The red-head then traced his fingers on his husband's stomach to his chest, "Do you know what even is going to take place two days from now?"

Kuroko pondered for a moment before coming up with nothing, "It's a Saturday?"

Akashi chuckled, "Try again. What date is it on Saturday?"

"November 15," Kuroko replied.

_November 15th! _

"What happened o n the 15th of November Tetsuya," Akashi now pressed ghostly kisses on the bluenette's neck.

"Anniversary—" Kuroko then turned towards Akashi, the red-head pulling the bluenette to their bed with Akashi towering over him. The red-head then let his beloved continue, "—our sixth wedding anniversary."

Akashi then pressed his lips on the bluenette before replying, "Precisely. Now, what do you say we go to Kyoto for the night?"

Kuroko knitted his eyebrows together. Well this was unexpected, "What about work?"

Akashi scoffed knowing that Kuroko would ask, "Don't worry, I have everything taken care of. It's just going to be you and me."

Kuroko nodded, Akashi continued to pepper him kisses before he captured his lips and kissing him passionately. Kuroko moaned at the kiss grasping his husband's hair and pulling him close.

Since Seito came to their lives, their _intimate_ moments have gradually declined. Not that it mattered or anything. Their son was their top priority, and they weren't hormonal teenagers anymore. But when Akashi kissed him like this, it was hard to let go.

When they parted for air, panting, Kuroko asked curiously, "What about Seito-kun?"

"He's going to be staying here with Kise and Aomine," Kuroko looked confused if anything Akashi would be the last person to trust Kise with their son. God knows how Kise was with their son.

Seeing the look of concern in his husband's eyes, he explained, "I called all of our friends, Taiga, Shintarou, Aida-san, Atsushi, Satsuki, even your parents but unfortunately they all had something to do that day and would be unable to look after Seito. Only Ryouta was free as his flight is next week."

"And Aomine-kun?"

"He heard from Ryouta, you know how they are," Kuroko sighed.

"I guess I have no choice then, Sei-kun."

"Let's just hope they don't burn down the house. Or worse, _lose_ our son."

Kuroko promptly punched Akashi's arm.

"I am only teasing you, Tetsuya," Akashi smirked.

Kuroko sulked, "Well it's not funny."

"Maybe when we come home, Seito will have a _sibling_," Kuroko did not like that suggestive tone in Akashi's voice.

"What are you saying?" Kuroko looked at Akashi with suspicion.

"I wasn't _saying _anything, I was only implying."

Dear God, this man will be the death of him.

.-.-.-.-.

"This is the list of what has to be done tonight Kise-kun," Kuroko informed the blonde-haired copy-cat who looked thrilled that he was actually doing this job.

Since seeing Seito the first time, (after he gained consciousness from the _Ignite Pass_ to the face) he's been in love with the little kid and wanted to get closer to him ever since. But since he was a pilot his time on one place was limited and he hadn't the time to visit him. This was perfect, he would get to spend time with his lovely nephew and get to know him better.

"The food is in the fridge and it only needs to microwaved," Kuroko looked at Kise's golden eyes, "Kise-kun thank you for babysitting Seito-kun for tonight."

The blonde laughed it off, "Oh don't worry Kurokocchi, it's fine!"

"Oh before I forget," Kuroko reminded Kise, "Seito-kun is difficult to get to sleep so you have to read to him at night."

Kise smiled brightly at Kuroko and saluted him, "You got it Kurokocchi, feed him dinner and only give him ice cream if he eats everything from his plate, bath, then bedtime. I got this Kurokocchi don't worry!"

Kuroko looked unconvinced but trusted Kise to take care of his son, "Thank you Kise-kun."

Akashi emerged from the stairs with their bags and walked over to Seito who was playing with his toy cars with Aomine. The infant seeing his father dashed to him and hugged his legs.

"Daddy, do you really hafta go?" Seito asked cutely. Akashi leaned down to match his son's height and ruffled his son's raven locks.

"It's only for tonight, Seito," Akashi apprised the toddler, "Your Papa and I will come back tomorrow."

"Pwomith?" Seito lifted his pinky. Akashi lifted his own and grasped his son's.

"I promise."

"Then bring lotsa thuffs from Kyoko, okay?"

Akashi snorted at his sons cuteness. They would have to work with that lisp, "_Kyoto_," He corrected his son, "And of course I will, I give you my word."

"Cwoth your hearts?"

Akashi nodded, "Cross my heart, Seito."

"Love you, Daddy," The three-year-old then hugged his father, "Have fun!"

Akashi nodded, he pressed a loving kiss on his son's forehead and signalled him go play. Kuroko walking towards Seito and giving him a hug.

"I love you Papa," Seito kissed his father's cheek, "Bring tathty thuffs, okay?."

"I will."

Akashi then turned his attention to Aomine who was quietly playing with his son, "Daiki, take care of him. If I see even a single scratch-"

Aomine waved him off knowing fully well Akashi was serious enough to murder him if kid was hurt, "Yeah, yeah. I'll take of it. Now go."

Akashi took their bags and headed out of the house with Kuroko trailing close behind him. Kise, Aomine, and Seito watched as both Akashi and Kuroko got in the car. Seito waving to his parents and said his goodbyes to them.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow~!" Kise waved at them as they drove off.

The three of them went back inside, Kise locking the door. Seito went back to whatever he was playing with. Kise then approached the little three-year-old.

"What are you playing Seitocchi?" He asked sweetly, Aomine ignoring them as he turned on the TV and lazed around the couch.

Seito looked at him and shook his head, "Dath ith not my name though."

Kise smiled at him, "No it's not but it's a nickname, I put 'cchi' to the end of people's name if I really like them." Kise explained.

Aomine scoffed from the couch, "Oi! Don't give him funny ideas."

Kise pouted, "I wasn't giving him any, Aominecchi!"

He felt a small tug on his pants and saw Seito pulling on it looking up at him with big brown eyes,"What ith your name?"

Kise squealed in delight at the sheer cuteness that the kid oozed of. He picked up his charge and spun him around gleefully, "Uwaah! You're so cute! You can call me Kise."

When he was done spinning the child around, the boy toppled over from the dizziness, he then repeated, "Kithe?"

"Umm not quite, what about you call me Ki-nii?" He provided so it was a little easier for the boy. Seito stood up and nodded.

"Okay, Ki-nii," Seito then held Kise's hand and led him to the dinning table, leaving Aomine in the living room watching, as always basketball.

Once the sitter and the baby were in the dining table, Seito urged his babysitter to sit on one of the chairs.

"Ki-nii, you go here," Seito told the older, Kise obliging to his request. Then when he sat down the toddler scampered off to the drawers in the kitchen taking out a container of something and carrying it with great effort back to where Kise was.

"Do you need help?" Kise asked from where he was.

"No, thank you," Seito wobbled back towards him, "I can do it."

When Seito was next to the table he lifted the container as high as he could and pushed it on top of the table. He then pulled his chair, the one next to Kise, and sat on his booster seat.

"What are we doing?" Kise asked, watching as the little kid got out paper and some crayons.

"I wanna draw," The three-year-old said while he got his paper and colouring materials.

"Okay."

.-.-.-.-.

An two hours and about twenty pictures drawn later, Aomine steps into the dining area and tells Kise that he has to go back to the station because 'some as-in which Kise covered Seito's ears- was making trouble again.

Kise bid him goodbye and looked at the clock at the wall. Seeing at it was time for Seito to eat dinner, he got up from the toddler and went over to the fridge. When he opened it immediately he saw a tupperware with a little sticky note on it that said; "_Seito-kun's Dinner_". He peered inside to see what it was, basic kid's food, baby carrots steamed, broccoli and chicken nuggets.

He put the little sucker in the microwave and pressed go. Hearing little footsteps he turned his head to see Seito running towards him. Kise then lifted the small boy and sat him on the counter table.

"Ki-nii what ith that?" Seito asked.

Kise grinned exuberantly, "It's dinner, Seitocchi."

"Oh. Do you think it tatheth good, Ki-nii?"

"I guess, but I saw baby carrots. They taste pretty good."

"I dun like cawwoth," The little boy pouted.

_Oh boy. This is a problem. _Kise thought. Kurokocchi specifically said that Seito had to eat everything carrots be damned.

Then Kise had an idea, "W-well," He started nervously as big brown irises focused on him, "I know the _Carrot Man_. Seito-kun likes basketball right?"

With the mere name of basketball said, Seito bounced from where he sat, "Oh I love bathketball!… but what does that have to do with the carrot man?"

"Well," Kise gave him one of brilliant smiles, "Carrot man would always eat carrots so he could score threes. You know about three's right?"

"Uh-huh!" The microwave then dinged signalling that it was done. Kise held on to Seito and placed him on the ground before getting his food.

"So Carrot man kept eating vegetable and he became one of the best basketball players in the world!" Hand in hand, he led the little boy to the dinning area lifting him up on his booster seat.

"Really?" Kise placed his food in front of him.

"So you better eat those carrots alright?"

Technically he wasn't lying.

He just Midorima wouldn't hate him for making him the "carrot man".

.-.-.-.-.

Kise completely forgot about reading stories.

And so when Seito was ready for bed, bathed in all, Kise tucked his charge in his bed.

He was pretty proud of himself. Seito had no injuries, no traumatic incidences happened today, he ate everything in his plate and it was bedtime.

"Ki-nii," Seito called out to the blonde.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more about the Carrot Man."

Kise's eyes widened. He hoped that Seito would forget about the Carrot Man, but fate was not on his side. He laughed nervously, "Heh-heh, what about I tell you another story?"

Seito tilted his head in an adorable fashion, "What kind?"

"A-about… the Emperor?"

"Emperor?"

"Ah!" Kise exclaimed, "And his princess that loved milkshakes. Who-um- was kidnapped by this really evil… um… Ganguro!"

Kise looked down to look at the little Akashi, and gosh dang it, did he want more of this atrocious story.

He pleaded to his stars that Seito would forget this story come morning.

.-.-.-.-.

Imagine Akashi and Kuroko's surprise when they came home the next day with their son excitedly babbling about a story his 'Ki-nii' told him.

"And then Ganguro-kun got hit by a basketball and Princess Kuroko-chan lived happily ever after with Emperor," Seito finished eating the last of his carrots.

Akashi sipped on his tea quietly, "At least he made the story accurate."

Kuroko cleared the table and shot Akashi a look, "What was accurate about that?"

"We _did _live happily ever after."

Kuroko chose to ignore him and focused his attention on his son, "What did you and Kise-kun eat this morning?"

"Egg," Seito said, "Papa, my tummy aches."

Concerned Kuroko went over to his son, "Do you need to go poo-poo?"

The little boy nodded, "I think tho."

Little did the Akashi couple know that Kise couldn't cook. And so this morning, he got an egg in a bowl and microwaved it and gave it to Seito. Poor little thing was innocent through it all.

.-.-.-.-.

_Seito's First Coach: Aomine_

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

*Seito-kun has a toddler lisp but it'll go away eventually.

_**A/N: Uwaahh, this chapter sucks, I'm sorry. :(( But I still hope that you guys enjoyed it? :3**_

_**Replies: **_

**sayuri:** Hi~! Thank you for the review XD Don't worry they'll probably make it eventually. ^^ *hugs*

**Guest:** Hello~! Aww thank you! *hearts* Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well *hugs*

_**I hope you guys are having an awesome day! :D **_


	4. Coach

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s): **__Fluff overload (I guess?)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

_**[Coach]**_

Kindergarten could possibly be the scariest thing for a child of Seito's age. Of course he was going to attend the kindergarten where his Papa worked at, but that necessarily didn't mean that Kuroko would be his teacher.

A day before the inevitable happening of going to school, anxiety and nervousness was eating the little five-year-old away. He had gone to pre-school, but his Papa told him that kindergarten was a lot different than pre-school. His Papa said it was bigger and there were a lot more kids that he could be friends with.

And that's what scared the young child.

As Seito grew up, he became more shy only showing his bright self when he knew he could trust them and when the toddler knew them for long periods of time. Needless to say, it worried Kuroko that his son wasn't socialising with his age group. The boy only played with either him, Akashi, or his other uncles and aunt. Sometimes even by himself if they were too busy.

"I'm just worried, Sei-kun," Kuroko shared his feeling with his husband who was reading proposals from their company while the bluenette folded their laundry, "I mean, he's not talking to other kids his age even in pre-school. This is a big step for him."

Akashi sighed and set the papers down, "Tetsuya, it's kindergarten, he's going to be fine. You're going to be there."

Kuroko sulked, "But I won't be his teacher. Maybe I can ask the principal to transfer him to my class and then I can look after him bette-"

Akashi got up from his seat and reached for his husband, "Tetsuya," He said in his serious voice, "You know that'll make him more reserved, not to mention you'll focus on him more than you should. It's not fair for the other children. Seito might be our son, but that should not make you falter from your own work. He's going to be fine. He's only a room away."

"But-" Kuroko still looked worried but was quickly silenced by Akashi's soft lips on his.

"Tetsuya," Akashi soft voice ghosted over his lips, "Has there been a time where I was wrong?"

Kuroko blushed, "No."

Akashi smirked, "Then trust me on this. He's going to be fine. He just need to adjust that's all. And he's our son. If anything, I _know _he can do it."

.-.-.-.-.

Seito felt a hand gently shake him away from his dreamland of basketball and horses. He slowly opened his eyes, slowly rising from his bed as the figure became more clear. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Good morning Daddy," Seito greeted his red-haired father. Reaching up to him so he can be carried.

Akashi complied of course gathering his son from the bed and into his arms, "Good morning young man. Are you ready for your first day?"

Seito hid his face on his father's shoulders still a bit drowsy from sleep, "A little." He mumbled.

Akashi patted his son's back in pattern, "Why's that?"

The young boy suddenly looked at his father with a small frown, "What if they don't like me Daddy?"

Akashi chuckled in good manner, "There's no way that would happen. People not liking my son? Blasphemy!"

Akashi spun themselves and slowly Seito's worries were forgotten and the toddler was now beaming and laughing with him.

"Daddy," Seito said as he was put down on the his carpeted floor, "They'll like me right?"

Akashi crouched down and ruffled his sons hair, "Just be yourself. If they like you for you then you don't have to worry about anything else, trust me."

"Okay," Seito hugged his father, "Thanks Daddy."

Akashi nodded in his son's embrace. When the toddler let go, he patted his son's bum ushering him to go to the dinning room where his other father should be waiting for them.

"Go, go, go," Akashi patted as the boy ran, "Your Papa's in the kitchen! He's going to get mad at us if we're late!"

"Waaahhh!" Seito cried happily as he ran towards the dinning table, "Papa! Daddy's hitting my bum bum!"

Kuroko plated the last of the pancakes before he put them down on the table hearing the ruckus and laughter from both his son and husband, "What did I say about running around the house Seito-kun?"

"But Daddy started it!" He whined as he fished a pancake with his bare fingers. Kuroko immediately stopped him from doing so.

"I have no recollection of the Seito," Akashi teased his son as he sat on his own chair and read the morning's paper while sipping his tea.

"Daddy!" Seito whined, "You liar!"

"Seito-kun," Kuroko scolded, "Did you wash your hands?"

"Uhm… yes?"

Kuroko lifted an eyebrow at his son and stared him down knowing that he was lying. Seito pouted knowing that he got caught and hopped down from his seat and went to wash his hands.

"Papa?" He called from the sink.

"Yes, Seito-kun?" Kuroko answered as he went to his son.

"Is kindergarten fun?"

"Only if you be yourself." Kuroko smiled.

.-.-.-.-.

"Do you have everything Seito-kun?" Kuroko asked he gave his son his backpack and cap.

"Yep!" The boy excitedly replied forgetting all about the anxiousness the night before, "I wish Daddy could've gone with us."

Kuroko ruffled his son's hair when he stood up, "You know Daddy has to leave early for work, if he had the opportunity to he would've dropped us off."

"Yeah," Seito agreed, "Maybe Daddy can drop me off sometimes?"

His son looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes of his, which were so hard to resist (especially if said child used them to get what he wanted to his aunts and uncles). Kuroko just sighed not promising anything, "We'll see. I'll have to talk to daddy about that."

"Okey dokey Papa."

"Do you think you'll have fun today, Seito-kun?" Kuroko crouched down to meet his son's height.

Seito smiled exuberantly, "Of course Papa! Who do you think I am?"

Kuroko took his son's hand and walked him to the car. They drove school, Kuroko knowing that his was going to be just fine as Akashi said.

.-.-.-.-.

There were butterflies in his tummy as his father walked him down a very large hallway. He could already hear the kids on his way and he gripped his father's hand tightly. He was going to be alright, he knew, because his Daddy told him that he was going to.

He just had to be himself.

The little boy's thoughts were cut short when he noticed that he was already in front of a classroom, which he presumed was his, his Papa wouldn't stop if it wasn't.

Seito looked up to meet his Papa's cerulean eyes. His father gave a faint yet encouraging smile and patted him on his shoulder. Seito nodded and huffed, letting out a breath of uneasiness and breathing in air of confidence.

"You're going to have fun today right Seito-kun?"

"Yep!"

"Remember your manners, alright?"

Seito nodded, Kuroko then placed a kiss on his son's forehead, "Make lots of great friends Seito-kun."

His father turned the knob. And he walked inside to a milestone in his life.

Kindergarten.

.-.-.-.-.

When he entered the classroom, he was immediately ushered by a very beautiful lady to come in. He presumed it to be his teacher when she came up to his father and talked to him about some things.

His father must've noticed his gaze towards him because he waved his hand telling him to go play with the others and have fun.

Seito huffed, how was he supposed to do that?

He couldn't just possibly walk towards someone and ask them to be friends with him can he? Well it was worth a shot.

"Hi!" Seito jumped when a squeaky voice behind him greeted him. He turned around to meet a young little girl with black hair, tied into twin pony tails and the weirdest shade of eye colour he's ever seen. Her eyes were purple.

She grinned at him, her two front teeth missing but she still oozed an air of cute and friendly around her.

"H-hello…" He replied shyly.

Her grin got bigger when Seito replied at her, "I'm Mizuki… Murasakibara Mizuki!*"

"Akashi Seito…" He bowed.

She tilted her head to the side, "Whacha doin' that for?"

Seito got up from his bow and replied to her, "Well my Daddy and Papa always told me to bow to people I don't know."

"But we know each other now dummy, so you dun have to bow!" She giggled, "I like you, we're going to be friends."

"Friends?" Seito questioned.

"Oh yeah!" Mizuki exclaimed causing Seito to jump in surprise. She slung her arm on Seito's shoulder her hair bobbing cutely with her bouncy attitude, "Friends. You know, people who are really close and play with each other. Be there for each others backs and share snackies with each other."

"Mizuki-chan and I… we're friends…" Seito said quietly.

"Un! Yep! We're going to be the bestest of bestest of friends!" Seito was then dragged by his newfound friend, Murasakibara Mizuki, to a corner where there were toys, building blocks, and stuff animals were placed.

Murasakibara Mizuki, his first friend.

.-.-.-.-.

"So how was school today, Seito?" Akashi asked his son once he got home.

His son practically tackled him to a hug in which Akashi just chuckled at his son's childish antics. He grabbed his son and proceeded to tickle the younger, while the little boy thrashed around.

Kuroko then popped from the living room and saw them playing around. Seito noticed his other father and reached up to him for rescue while laughing hard, "Papa! Help! Haha! Daddy-wahahaha-is being really mean!"

Kuroko walked over to him and took him from those mean hands and lifted him up, "Ahh big meany Daddy's going to catch us Seito-kun! Run!"

The father and son duo ran towards the living room where Akashi trailed after them chasing the two, "Grr… I'm going to catch you two and eat you for dinner!"

Kuroko set the toddler down where he grabbed the pillows and playfully threw them to his father who caught them. The red-head went over to his son catching him before he ran and lifted him up and the both of them collapsed on the sofa. Akashi snuggling Seito closely while trying to catch his breath.

Kuroko too sat next to them, snuggling next to Akashi, "Tell Daddy about your day, Seito-kun."

Seito's smile brightened being reminded of his first day of kindergarten, "I got lots of stickers because I helped Anika-sensei. And then we went outside to catch butterflies and Anika-sensei told us about the different kinds of colours. You know, the one that you teach me Daddy, and then we played a little more. But then Surumi-chan cried because Rin-kun was being a meanie to her, but then Mizuki-chan told Rin-kun to say sorry because boys can't be mean to girls."

Akashi listened to his son's continuous babbles, smiling as he figured that his son had a very good experience from his first day.

"And I have a best friend, Daddy!" Seito exclaimed, "Her name's Mizuki-chan! She's really nice and amazing. She likes a lot of boys' stuff then the boys in my class told her she's weird but then she told them that she could like whatever she wants to."

"Mizuki?" Akashi repeated and then turned to ask the bluenette, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Kuroko chuckled, "You know her. She's Murasakibara-kun's niece."

Akashi nodded remembering the little girl now, "You made friends with her Seito?"

"Yup! She's my best friend!"

"I'm happy for you, son."

.-.-.-.-.

In every kindergarten there was a day where everyone was just excited about. No, it was not "Show-And-Tell", that was another one, but this one this was called "Career Day".

Anika-sensei announced to them that they were going to have a Career Day two weeks from now and what a "Career Day" meant. She explained that a "Career Day" was a day where you could bring anyone from your family who you think has one of the most amazing careers in the world.

Unsurprisingly, when Seito got home he immediately asked his red-haired father.

"Daddy?" Seito called out to his father in his study. Akashi looked up to see his son and put down the papers he had been studying. He waved his hand to tell Seito to come in and the tyke did just that.

"What is it, Seito? Do you need anything?" Akashi asked his son as he settled him on his lap.

"Daddy, there's this thing at school," He started to say while Akashi's eyes were locked on him, "It's called "Career Day" and I have to bring someone to school that day. Can you please come?"

Akashi looked at his son, knowing that he would not deny him anything, "When is this day Seito?"

"Next, next Friday, Daddy." His son answered him.

_Friday two weeks from now…_Akashi thought. _I have a meeting that day. _

"Seito," Akashi patted his son's raven-black hair, "I would gladly come to your Career Day."

"Yay!" Seito cheered, he kissed his father's cheek and got down from his seat, "Thank you so much Daddy!"

Akashi shook his head in amusement as his son ran down the hallway undoubtedly where Kuroko was, telling him his good news.

_Hmm…_Akashi thought to himself definitely planning something.

.-.-.-.-.

Akashi told his secretary to cancel all his appointments and reschedule the meeting a week prior before his son's Career Day.

"It's so cool that Daddy's driving us today right Papa?" Seito bounced up and down from his car seat.

"It's cool indeed, Seito-kun." Kuroko commented from the front seat and looked over to Akashi who was driving, "It's a good thing that you rescheduled your meeting right?"

"I wouldn't miss my own son's activities," Akashi said while keeping his eyes on the road.

Kuroko scoffed, "If I didn't know any better I would say you're just being bitter, Sei-kun."

"Me? Bitter? Please Tetsuya, there is nothing to be bitter about," Akashi replied smoothly.

"Whatever you say Sei-kun," Kuroko teased with a slight smile on his face.

.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe Akashi dragged me into this," A tanned man with blue hair grumbled as he pulled over to the nearest parking spot next to a building.

"I can't believe you actually agreed," Another voice inside the car commented.

"Oh shut up_ Bakagami_, why did _you _agree?" Aomine asked the red-head tiger who was wearing his firefighter get-up.

Kagami scratched his hair, "It's not everyday that I get to see the little squirt. So I agreed."

"I swear to God you guys are obsessed with him," He grumbled as he got out of his police car.

"Like you're not, _Ahomine_," Kagami did the same and walked towards the entrance of the building which was decked out in big colourful flyers and ribbons.

"Shut up."

.-.-.-.-.

"I want to welcome all parents for our Career Day today," A bubbly teacher greeted them.

Akashi figured that it was his son's teacher, Harumi Anika. She oriented them with their agenda. She mentioned that the first to present would be the first on the roll call which was Akashi Seito, none other than his son, and that they would start in five minutes.

His phone vibrated, checking the caller ID he smirked when he saw the former _Generation of Miracles_ ace, Aomine Daiki.

"Yes?" Akashi answered curtly, Seito looking at his curiously.

_We're here, _came from the receiver.

"We're at the first floor, room 1-A," Akashi replied.

_Okay we'll be there in a few. _Aomine answered him.

He felt a tug on his business suit, "Who was that Daddy?" The little boy asked innocently.

Akashi put a finger on his lips and said, "It's a secret."

Five minutes later, just as Anika-sensei had said, she called Seito in front of the class to introduce the person that he'd brought for today.

"Hello everyone," He bowed, the mothers in the room cooing at the adorable sight in front of them, "My name is Akashi Seito and today I brought my Daddy with me to school."

At the mention of his name, the red-head bowed towards the audience. The females in the room were now in awe, not because of the little boy, but the fact the little boy's father looked no more than twenty-seven years old.

"_He's so gorgeous!_" One squealed.

"_Oh my, do you see those eyes? What I wouldn't give to have a husband like him!_"

"_His wife is very lucky to have such a gorgeous man to be her husband!_"

Anika-sensei then coughed to get their attention, "Proceed to tell us more about your father Seito-kun."

"Um," Seito giggled, "I don't really know what Daddy does for work, when he's not playing with me, he's at his office reading really long numbers and words I don't know."

Seito said bashfully, Akashi smiled at his son and spoke coolly, "Well, if I'm not playing with Seito, I'm usually at this really tall building talking to really boring people about boring affairs. So I guess the job I like more is when I take care of Seito."

Seito grinned up at him and Akashi continued, "Really, I'm just a business man, so today why we make more interesting. Why don't we invite a policeman and a fireman?"

The children in the classroom cheered when Akashi finished.

"Are we really going to see a real-life police man Akashi-san?" One of the little boys asked with sparks in his eyes.

"Of course."

As if on cue, two men walked inside decked out in their respective uniforms. Seito's eyes widened as he saw the two men who came in. He gasped at his father and his father scoffed in amusement pushing his back gently to go and greet them.

Seito did as so and ran to them, "Uncle Kagami! Uncle Aomine!"

Every other student in the room ran up towards the fire-fighter-and-policeman-duo. Shooting them questions one after another.

"Hey bud!" Kagami greeted the younger Akashi, carrying him in his arms, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Seito kissed Kagami's cheek, "That's because you don't come to my house!"

Kagami chuckled as he passed Seito to Aomine, "Hey kiddo," The tanned man said. Seito grinning at his Uncle Aomine. Kagami addressing the other kid's questions.

"Uncle Aomine," Seito pouted once he remembered a promise made by the policeman, "You forgot to come to my house and teach me new basketball stuff."

Aomine bashfully chuckled, "Sorry, kiddo, I had to work. Promise after school I'll teach some stuff and then maybe we could ask your Dad to play and you can beat him."

"Really?" Seito gleamed in happiness. Aomine then nodded, "Promise?"

"Promise."

He set down Seito and did what Kagami was doing although more grumbling than answering them.

Akashi walked next to Seito and lifted him up, "Did you like your surprise?"

"Are you kidding Daddy? This was awesome!"

"I'm glad that you like it," Akashi replied.

"Uncle Aomine says that he's going to teach me other basketball stuff so I can beat you!" Seito grinned evilly at his father.

"Did he now?" Akashi smirked, "Let's see…"

.-.-.-.-.

**_Seito's First Crush: Sweets_**

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little late (and a bit boring)... :') I had some Uni stuff to do. Haha being a SPED major has it's quirks (memorising disabilities and disorders and stuff) but it's definitely worth it. Hehe. Anyways... this a little _**fluff attack for all the hearts that broke when they read the new chapter of Kuroko no Basuke**__**(238Q)**__ (I am included in this. XD)_ I hope you guys enjoyed this.

*Murasakibara-kun has 3 older brothers and 1 older sister, so Mizuki-chan is a Murasakibara sibling daughter :D

Thank you so much for your reviews/favorites/alerts!

_**Replies: **_

_**Mich95:**_ Hi~! I'm glad that you like it. ^^ I hope you like the future chapters as well! Thank you so much for reading this :D *hugs*

_**Guest:**_Thank you so much~~ *hugs*

_**Sayuri:**_Thank you hehe~ that means a lot to me~! I hope you like this chapter as well 3 Haha *hugs*

_**I hope you guys are having a wonderful and awesome day/night. **_

_**:D**_


	5. Crush

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s): **Not much really. More fluff (?) Stay tuned until the end~! :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

_**[Crush]**_

"Kuroko-Akashi Seito!"

Quiet little pitter patters were heard as the six year old ran from his hiding spot. Now the raven haired boy rarely got into trouble, but if there was one thing that he got in trouble with, it was the act of cleaning his room.

Even if adopted, Seito had miraculously inherited Kuroko's misdirection which worked best in these kinds of situations much to his bluenette father's annoyance.

The teal eyed father, Kuroko marched down the hallway leading to the living room trying go look for his troublesome son. Honestly, when Seito had been younger, he had been such an adorable and cute child, not that he was saying that his son was not adorable and cute, but the adding of mischievousness in his character did not bid well with him. Honestly, he was just like his red-haired father, Akashi.

"Seito, get in the living room this instant or I will tell your father not to play basketball with you tonight," Kuroko threatened when he arrived at the living room.

With arms crossed on his chest Kuroko waited seconds and then heard soft rustling under the couch. Kuroko watched closely as his small son came out from under the couch with a pout on his face.

"Seito-kun, please wipe that pout off your face. I told you countless of times to clean your room." He nagged his son.

"But Papaaaa..." The small raven whined, "I dun wanna clean my room!"

"Now young man, you will clean your room," Kuroko said with a tone of finality in his voice, "If you don't want to then I'll just call Mizuki-chan and tell her that you will not be able to play with her."

"But you said I won't get to play basketball with Daddy if I don't clean my room! You didn't say that Mizu-chan can't come, Papa."

Yup, definetely Akashi's son.

Kuroko lifted his arm and pointed towards his son's room, "March, Seito-kun."

With a huff Seito reluctantly agreed to his father's wishes.

"Uwah! It moved!"

Kuroko shook his head at his spot on the couch whilst grading papers when he heard his son's exaggerated yelps.

.-.-.-.-.

"Sei-kun!" A high-pitched childish voice called out to him.

Seito turned back only to be tackled into a hug by his childhood friend, Murasakibara Mizuki.

"Hey Mizu-chan," He smiled as the purple eyed girl let go of him and held his hand.

"So, do you know what's going to happen in a week?" She giggled as they walked towards their school.

Seito kept his eyes on the road paying no heed to what his best friend was saying, "Umm, we have a show and tell?"

The girl abruptly stopped, "...Seito..." She murmured dangerously letting go of his hand.

"What?" Seito asked confused, "Mizu?"

"...You forgot," Was all she said before grumpily walking towards their school, leaving Seito behind.

"Mizuki!" He yelled, running after her but the young girl kept ignoring him.

.-.-.-.-.

When they got inside their classroom, Mizuki opted on sitting with the girls instead of next to him. Which was really no big deal since they could sit wherever they wanted but it was a shock him because he specifically recalled (he was not Akashi's son for nothing) that Mizuki didn't like sitting with the girls in their class because they were too "girly".

It seemed that he wasn't the only that was shocked. The whole class and Seito could swear to God, that it was the class, let out a surprised gasp when Mizuki went to sit next to Akemi Yuumi.

"Geez Akashi*, what'd you do this time?" His classmate, Tomizawa Shoichi, said to him.

"I didn't do anything," He sulked as he watched his best friend play with the Akemi girl.

He didn't dislike Akemi Yuumi but he didn't particularly like her either. She was a spoiled brat who clinged to her daddy and Seito didn't appreciate that she would be mean to other kids and boss them around. He was pretty sure that Mizuki shared the same thoughts with him, but now he had doubts.

"So what's up with you and Mizu-chan, Seito-kun?" His friend, Teru Keniichi, asked once he settled down on their round table with Shoichi.

"Don't know, she just left me alone, this morning." Seito sighed, "...I mean Mizu-chan can play with anyone that she wants to."

Keniichi hummed and adjusted his red framed glasses resting his book on his lap, "Hmm... You sure you didn't say anything mean to her?"

Seito scratched the back of his head in deep thought, "Well she did ask me something, now that I think about it. "

"What is it?" Shoichi asked deeply interested.

"She asked me about next week and how there was going to be some kind of event."

"Then what'd you say?"

"I told her about show and tell?"

Silence met him.

Keniichi closed his book and looked at Seito with wide eyes, "Seito, don't tell me you forgot."

The black-haired Akashi tilted his head in question, "Forgot what?"

"Oh no! You did!"

"What'd I forget?"

"It's Mizu-chan's birthday next Friday!"

.-.-.-.-.

Seito was sulking when his red-haired father drove him home.

Now Akashi was genuinely used to his son's tantrums, he was a growing child after all, but usually Seito threw a tantrum when he knew he had a reason to, but today when Akashi picked up his son, he was already sulking with a frown deeply etched on his face.

Deciding on pressing in on the matter, though he had a hunch on what it could be, Akashi asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about, Seito?"

"...Nothing, Daddy."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh," Seito replied monotonously.

"Does this have anything to do with Murasakibara-chan?"

Bingo. Akashi watched as the boy stiffened. And if Akashi didn't have such keen senses he wouldn't have heard the small sniffle that his son made, but he did, because he was Akashi Seijuro.

"...Daddy..." Akashi knew this tone, "I'm really a bad friend."

Now this grabbed Akashi's attention. He made a signal to turn right, "And why do you think that?" Akashi asked his eyes still on the road.

"It's Mizu-chan's birthday next week and I forgot about it."

"Ahhh," Akashi said sympathizing with his son, "But Seito that doesn't make you a bad friend."

"It doesn't?" Seito turned to his father.

"No," Akashi made a left turn, and if he wanted to get home he would've kept going straight, "What makes you a bad friend is when you abandon them. This doesn't make you a bad friend, but this just means you have to make it up to her and every year from now on. You have to make her happy."

Seito nodded and looked ahead. Make her happy. He thought.

"Daddy where are we going?"

Akashi smirked, "Shopping."

.-.-.-.-.

"How did it go?"

Kuroko asked once the father and son duo had arrived at their home.

"Ugh!" Seito groaned once his body landed on something soft.

Kuroko watched as his six-year-old son dropped lifelessly on their couch, "I'm guessing not so well?" He commented as he turned to Akashi who was hanging his coat on the rack.

Akashi sighed and rubbed his temples, "Not really."

Kuroko let out an annoyed breath, "I would appreciate it if you called me before you and your son spontaneously go on your shopping trip."

"I did text you," Akashi defended himself kissing Kuroko's temple.

"Not good enough Sei-kun," Kuroko grumbled, "So, what did you buy?"

Kuroko motioned the bag his husband was holding.

"A new basketball," Akashi replied, "And new shoes for Seito."

Kuroko's face was blank as ever, "Sei-kun we have an abundant amount of basketballs and Seito-kun doesn't need new shoes."

"There's nothing wrong with spoiling our only son Tetsuya," Akashi smoothly replied.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but you were suppose to buy something for his friend."

"Should the basketball suffice?" Akashi smiled.

Kuroko looked unamused, "No Sei-kun, the basketball will not suffice. She's a girl."

"Women like basketball too, Tetsuya." Akashi reasoned.

"...She's six years old Sei-kun."

"Still..."

"No."

.-.-.-.-.

"Papa," The raven haired six-year-old called out to his bluenette father.

Kuroko was at the laundry room folding their clothes as he heard his son's footsteps searching for him.

"In the laundry room, Seito-kun," Kuroko called out to his son.

Seconds later Seito was infront of him trying to look on top of the table with his tippy toes, "What do you need Seito-kun?"

"Papa," Seito said sadly, "I have a problem."

Kuroko was well aware on what his son's problem was. And he had just the remedy for that.

Deciding to ride along with it he asked, "What is it?"

"Well," Seito rocked back and forth on his toes, "It's Mizu-chan's birthday and..."

"You don't have a present for her, yet?" Kuroko provided.

"Yeah..."

"Seito-kun, do you want to go to your Uncle's house tomorrow?"

"_Which one_?"

.-.-.-.-.

"Thank you for having Seito-kun today, Himuro-kun," Kuroko bowed in gratefulness when Himuro opened the apartment door.

The former Yosen shooting guard smiled in glee, "It's no problem Kuroko-kun. Atsushi loves having Seito around, and it's always good to see him."

"I'm glad," Kuroko smiled. He then turned to his son. He gave him the canvas bag that held all the materials he was to use for his day, "Now Seito-kun, make sure you're on your best behaviour. I'll pick you up at 3:00."

"Okay, Papa," Seito nodded happily, "I really, really, promise to be a good boy for Uncle Tatsuya and Uncle Atsushi."

Kuroko gave him a pat on the head. He then leaned down and kissed his son's cheek.

"I'll see you later," Kuroko bid his farewell and left his son by the care of Himuro and Murasakibara.

Himuro looked down at the small child, "Now, why don't we wake the sleeping giant?"

"Okay!"

.-.-.-.-.

"Hmm? Sei-chin, why don't you mix this one next?" The purple head of the Generation of Miracles handed him a bowl of melted chocolates.

"Okay!" Seito grabbed the wooden spoon and began to mix with delight, "Uncle Atsushi, what are we making?"

"Ehh, I thought you said you wanted to make cookies for Mizu-chin," Murasakibara replied as he got the mixer and put the dry ingredients in.

"Mhm! You think she's going to like it?" Seito asked in genuine worry that his best friend would like it.

"Oh yeah, she's going to like this Sei-chin. I like cookies, cookies make everything better," The gentle giant replied.

"I hope so."

"Did something happen Seito-kun?" Himuro who was only watching them from the counter asked.

"Well," the six-year-old raven rubbed his the back of his head sheepishly, "I kinda forgot her birthday last week and she hasn't really talked to me."

"I'm sure Mizu-chin will talk to you again after you give her these cookies," Murasakibara butted in.

"More than that, maybe you should apologize to her too," Himuro suggested, "Girls tend to get angry when the guys they like forget really special occassions."

"Ah! Just like how Muro-chin got angry with me when-" Murasakibara playfully chidded but then was interrupted by Himuro's hand.

Seito watched as Himuro covered Murasakibara's lips with great effort and observed the pink tint on his cheeks.

"Atsushi, I think you should get started on the batter," Himuro tried to remind him.

"Ahhh, you're right Muro-chin, thank you," Murasakibara then childishly went to mix the batter for his cookies.

But Seito stood there on the tiled floor confused.

What does Uncle Himuro mean when he said the guy she likes?

Seito then shrugged. He'd worry about that later. For now he had his own mission. To make his best friend the happiest birthday celebrant in the world.

.-.-.-.-.

"I guess they got too carried away," Himuro said to himself once he came out of his and Murasakibara's bedroom. On their couch was his lover and on top of him napping was their six-year-old nephew.

Himuro walked to their kitchen where there were plates of their hard labour. Apparently, Seito had asked if they could make cookies for Mizuki's birthday party. And from what it looked like they managed to do a variety of them; chocolate-chip, sugar, ones shaped like a _Pokéball,_ and the sprinkled ones. This was a lot even for Himuro's standards, but knowing Atsushi, he would've made them extra special because it was both for his little sweet nephew (slash godson, whatever) and his adorable niece.

Himuro grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies and went to where the two were sleeping.

He smiled at the sight of this giant being of a man and this tiny child curled up on the purple headed man's stomach, his tummy rising and falling along with the body on it.

Himuro took out his smart phone and snapped a picture of the two.

.-.-.-.-.

**Tatsuya Himuro posted a picture **_posted 2 hours ago_

_Fruits of hard labour _(•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑_. _with _Tetsuya Kuroko-Akashi _

**_50 Likes • Comment • Share _**

.-.-.-.-.

"Okay," Seito cheered himself, "You can do this."

Beforehand, he had asked his Uncle Atsushi and Uncle Himuro to help him get the cookies to Mizuki's house without her noticing. Luckily for them (read: him) Mizuki and her mother were out for the day to do some last-minute shopping for the party as well as to get ready.

Most of the guest had already arrived, now they were just waiting for the birthday girl to arrive.

Seito heard the scratching of rubber on the pavement and quickly stiffened. She was here. He could only hope that she would forgive him for forgetting. Her ignorance really left him in a lonely mood.

It wasn't the same when she wasn't with him. And watching her play with Akemi, really mad him upset for some reason.

There was a pat on his shoulder and he looked up to see his red-haired father in front of him. He quietly handed Seito a small box wrapped in purple and pink.

"Give this to her okay?" Akashi smiled at his son.

"What is it Daddy?"

His teal haired father came to view and reached for his son's arm. Seito was confused what was this? He then heard a sudden _click _on his arm. He looked at it and was amazed.

Kuroko then put his index finger on his lips and quietly let out a; "Shhh…"

The door opened and everyone exclaimed "Happy Birthday".

"Go," Akashi pushed his son to his closest friend, "Apologise to her."

Making his way out of the crowd was easy, but coming up with something to say to his best friend was something else. This was ridiculous he argued with himself. They were best friends for crying out loud.

So when he finally reached her, she was wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes and her hair wasn't tied in the usual twin tails but was braided just like a crown. She looked just like a princess.

He breathed in as much air as he could and bowed to her.

"Mizu-chan!" He yelled, "I am very sorry for forgetting an important date! Please forgive me!"

And the adults that were within ears reach turned towards the boy who was apologising just waiting for things to unfold.

Meanwhile, their group of friends were nudging and making silent comments to themselves. Teasing the other two.

But Seito didn't pay attention to any of them, he continued to bow pouring his sincerity into his apology.

"Sei-kun?" Mizuki called out to him. And when he looked up he was faced with his best friend trying not to laugh, "What are you doing?"

Seito looked bewildered, composing himself he replied, "I thought you were angry at me!"

"Ahaha!" Mizuki laughed, "Nah, I was just messing with you. It's fun."

Seito pouted, "Does that mean you forgive me now?"

"Of course!" She exclaimed hugging him, "I didn't really mean it."

"Good, because a week without you was really boring," He hugged her as tight as he can, "Happy Birthday Mizu-chan."

"Thanks, Sei-kun."

"Group hug!" Someone shouted and before they knew it they were in a bundle of arms and tangled legs laughing away the day, just like kids would.

And the adults, especially the parents thought it was utterly adorable.

.-.-.-.-.

"Thanks for the cookies Sei-kun," Mizuki smiled at her best friend.

She watched Seito as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, a habit that he did when he was embarrassed or nervous.

"Ahaha, it was nothing," He said, "Oh hey, here."

She grabbed the present from him and eyed it closely, "What is it?"

"It's your present, dummy-Mizu," He smiled at her.

She nodded understandingly and opened the present. There in the box, was a basketball pendant and on the back was her name. _Mizuki, _engraved to it.

"Ehh?!" She exclaimed, "This must've cost a lot, Sei-kun!"

"Nah," He grinned, "Now we match."

He showed her his own bracelet, only his said his name on it.

He grabbed the necklace out of her hands and jumped behind her. He unclasped the necklace and placed it on her neck, locking it once again.

"We'll be friends forever, okay?"

"Pinkie promise?" Mizuki held out her small pinky.

"Of course, you and me, we're going to be friends forever."

.-.-.-.-.

_Dark. _

_It was dark. _

_His head was pounding. _

_He could hear voices. _

_He tried to open his eyes but he felt like he was blinded with it. _

_He caught a glimpse of his Uncle Aomine. _

"Seito, hey, you have to stay awake alright?"

_Easier said than done. _

_He was too tired, so he did what he did when he was. _

_So he slept. _

"Seito!"

.-.-.-.-.

"_Tetsu, can you promise me you won't freak out?" _

"Aomine-kun, what is it?" Kuroko felt a sense of dread in his chest.

"_Tetsu, can you come by the hospital where Midorima works at?_"

His heart beat was racing now, "Is there any reason why I should?"

"_Tetsu, it's Seito. He got caught in a traffic accident."_

_.-.-.-.-. _

**_Seito's First Broken Bone: Healed_**

_.-.-.-.-._

* * *

**A/N:** *runs away* SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Notes: -Seito and Mizuki are not in love (at least not yet. XD)

- Seito's classmates call him Akashi, but majority of his friends call him, "Seito-kun" only Mizuki calls him "Sei-kun".

Anyways, there is more or less four more chapters before this fanfic wraps up. But I'm now in the process of writing another AkaKuro fic. (Pure AkaKuro fic,btw).

SO!... as a prize for your continuous support (and for me not being able to update fast enought), I will give you guys a summary and a short part of it:

.-.-.-.-.

**Title:** Don't Go

**Summary:** Akashi Seijuro was an enigma. He was superior, he was the _emperor_, and the Akashi name was not to be messed with. But one night, he takes interest on a young blue-haired prostitute and takes him home. Model+FashionDesigner!AU

**Teaser:** "This was all part of your plan right?" Kuroko's voice full of venom and hate towards the man he thought he loved.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Kuroko's eyes widened in disbelief. His heart felt like it was being crushed to pieces, like it was being stepped on again and again and again. He couldn't bear looking at Akashi, thinking that if he did it would make him breakdown and cry. Make him beg for his forgiveness and have Akashi take him back but no, it was so painfully obvious that Akashi didn't want him back.

And so, Kuroko composed himself. His eyes were blank and at that same time, Akashi faced him.

Akashi knew that it was no longer Tetsuya that he was looking at. His composed physique and his blank eyes were a dead giveaway. He was talking to Kuroko, the _Phantom_ super model that took the nation by surprise. He had broken him for good.

"You dolled me up," Kuroko accused, "Then threw me away when I wasn't needed anymore."

_.-.-.-.-._

Should I do it? Haha. :P Okay, I am now officially done with this lengthy Author's note. Sorry if I couldn't reply to you guys, but I promise I will later on. Thank you so much for your reviews/alerts/faves and for all your support. *hugs for all you wonderful people*

**I hope all of you are having one of the best days that you've had in your lifetime. Don't forget to stay wonderful. :D ~**

**I love you all. **


	6. Broken Bone

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s): **No warnings really, but there are some things that are implied. :) If you catch my drift XD  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

**_ [Broken Bone]_**

"I am so excited!" Seito exclaimed while walking with his best friend, Mizuki. The six-year-old girl giggled as she watched her best friend in excitement.

"I don't know why you're always excited Sei-kun. We go to the court every week," She reasoned.

Seito rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Mizu. Basketball is the most amazing sport there is!"

His best friend huffed and crossed her arms, "Nuh-uh, swimming's the best there is."

"Whatever," Seito shook his head, "It's not a team sport Mizu."

"Is too."

"Oh?" Seito challenged.

She then smirked, "What do you call a relay race?"

And with that Seito promptly ignored Mizuki the rest of the way to the basketball court, Mizuki walking next to him with a smug smile.

The court was only a few blocks away from their school. Usually the couple wouldn't allow Seito to walk home or commute home (they were very protective of their only child) but Seito had begged his parents to let him walk towards the court every Friday after school, reasoning that it would be a hassle to drop him off and pick him up again after only two hours.

His parents agreed with the conditions that he was not to leave without Aomine to go home or if Aomine could not drop him off then he should call one of his parents. As if Kuroko didn't stress it enough, the teal haired father obliged himself to remind his son every week.

While they neared the court, Seito could already see Aomine practicing, shooting some free throws and as always it went in as flawlessly as he released it from his grip.

He smiled and began to run excitedly towards his self-proclaimed coach.

_CRASH! _

It didn't register completely on his mind. One moment he was running towards his uncle the next minute he was lying on the pavement looking at the sky, something sticky clinging to his clothes and it smelled awful.

He could faintly hear his best friend crying out to him, see her running towards him.

He could hear his uncle frantically crying out his name, telling him not to sleep.

But he was tired. Too tired. He didn't know what made him tired, but he just wanted to sleep.

_Just a little. _

He closed his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.

He didn't see it coming.

He noticed Seito running towards him, Murasakibara's niece trailing a little behind. He was about to go and greet his godson when the next second he could hear the screeching tires.

A blue mini-van closing in dangerously on his godson.

_CRASH!_

It all happened too fast.

There was no time to act. Following his body, he quickly ran. The woman in the car got out frantically. She started to apologise and sob.

"Oh my god!" She sobbed rubbing her eyes, "I didn't mean to!"

The former power forward couldn't hear properly, there was buzzing in his ears. His mind was telling him repeatedly to;

_Call an ambulance. Call an ambulance. Call an ambulance. Call an ambulance. _

He saw Mizuki reaching out to Seito screaming and quickly, he pried her away.

"Uncle Aomine!" She screamed.

"NO!" He told her, "You can't touch him or it might get worse!"

He held Mizuki tight and turned to face the woman, "Go call an ambulance."

The blue haired police officer told Mizuki to go wait at the side telling her that everything was going to be alright, or at least he hoped it would be.

He kneeled and tried to assess the damage. Seito was barely conscious, but trying his best to stay awake. There was blood, so much blood, his body bruised and scrapped all over. Now Aomine knew little first aid, but he knew that Seito had to stay awake in fear the he might have a concussion from the impact.

"Seito," He called out, "Hey, you have to stay awake alright?"

He knew the kid was struggling to, but he had to keep him awake.

"Stay awake, okay, buddy?"

He could faintly hear the sirens coming. His head was ringing, his heart was beating erratically, Mizuki's cries and the woman's sobs.

God damn it he had to keep this kid awake!

"Seito, you have to stay awake do you hear me?"

But still, Seito closed his eyes.

"Seito!"

.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko didn't know why but he wasn't feeling alright at all today.

When he got up there was something that wasn't right, and it didn't sit well with him. Still, he did his morning routine. Get up, make breakfast, wait for Akashi and Seito to come to the kitchen, eat together, kiss Akashi goodbye, _try not to make it too intimate,_ dress Seito up for school, drive him to school and then go to his classroom.

Kuroko did all of that but there was something that was off.

When he came home from work, he sat on the couch and got out some papers he needed to grade. Seito wouldn't be home until 6:00 in the evening and Akashi said that he was going to pick him up today.

But Kuroko didn't feel relieved at all. Instead, he felt this dread in his stomach.

Fifteen minutes after he got home, Kuroko received a phone call.

He looked at the caller ID and was surprised that Aomine was calling him.

Now, Aomine was one of his close friends, but it was rare for him to call at all. Only if he needed something.

When he picked up he could easily hear Aomine's erratic breathing as if the tanned man had ran a marathon, "_Tetsu, can you promise me you won't freak out?_"

Kuroko knitted his eyebrows, then he answered, "Aomine-kun, what is it?"

There was a long pause before Aomine started to talk again, "_Tetsu, can you come by the hospital where Midorima works at?_"

His heart was racing now, "Is there any reason why?"

The answer that Aomine had given him made his stomach drop, "_Tetsu, it's Seito. He got caught in a traffic accident._"

.-.-.-.-.

"And so if we do this, then this company will double the amount of income we have right-"

_RING! RING!_

Akashi sighed as he fished out his cellphone, he looked at the caller ID. His collogues looked at him. The red head stood up and excused himself, "I have to take this call, excuse me."

He exited the meeting place and answered the call in an empty hallway.

"Shintaro," He said smoothly, "I trust you have a good reason for calling me."

"_Akashi,_" Midorima's voice was serious and had a tone of a finality to it, "_Your son, he needs you now. _"

"What's the meaning of this, Shintaro? What do you mean my son needs me now?" He demanded.

There was some rumbling on the other end and it's one thing that Akashi hated it was waiting. He demanded an answer, what did that doctor mean when Seito needed him right now. Of course something happened but what, exactly?

"Sei-kun," Kuroko's voice rang out through the receiver. Akashi sighed if it was anyone who could give answers, it was Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, what's going on? What's this about Seito?"

"You need to get to the hospital right now, Seijuro."

Akashi was shocked. It had been such a long time since Kuroko had call him by his first name. It was usually 'Sei-kun' or when he was annoyed, 'Sei', never _Seijuro._

"_Seito, he's hurt. And I need you right here with me_," Kuroko begged through the phone, "_I need you to tell me that he's going to be alright._"

It was like being splashed with cold water. His son was hurt. By gods, his son was _hurt_. And injured so badly that he was in the hospital right now.

He could hear Kuroko's laboured breaths, "_Please, Sei, I need you. Midorima-kun won't tell me anything. He only came out to check on me to see if I called you already. Please, Sei-kun. _**_Please come here now._**"

Akashi was already out the building barking orders at the valet to fetch his car.

"Tetsuya," Akashi kept a calm voice, "I'm right here. I'm coming. I'm coming."

He got into the car and sped through traffic, praying to all the Gods he knew.

_Please, please let my son be safe. _

.-.-.-.-.

When Kuroko got to the hospital, he urgently went to the reception desk asking for his son.

"You're Mr. Akashi?" The nurse inquired. Kuroko nodded frantically, "I see, sir, your son is in the ER at this moment. They're assessing the damage on him."

He was about to march into the emergency room when the nurse stopped him, "You cannot go in there, sir. I assure you Dr. Midorima and his team are doing their best. So please just wait here."

Hearing his former teammates name, Kuroko relaxed a little but still he panicked. Seito was in danger. He was hurt. His little boy had been hurt.

A voice that called him was the only thing that snapped him out of his stupor.

"Tetsu!"

Kuroko looked to the side where Aomine stood with a little girl who clung to him. Kuroko recognised the girl to be Mizuki. She was asleep but kept a tight hold on Aomine.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked when he managed to keep his calm.

"A woman, she said that she didn't see the light. Seito kept running towards the court and before I knew he got run over by the car. Mizuki's in a bad shape too. She's been crying since we got here. She's probably traumatised from what she saw," Kuroko knew that Aomine had left some parts of the details of the accident from him but he decided to ignore that. He didn't need to know what exactly happened. He needed to know if his son was going to be alright.

"And the woman? Where is she?" Kuroko asked. Aomine turned to the hallway gesturing to a woman who had brown hair crowded with police officers.

"My team's right there," Aomine answered adjusting Mizuki in his arms, "They're taking her to the station for further questioning."

Kuroko had the mind to march to the woman, but he knew that it had been an accident and the she didn't mean it. So instead of making a mess of this situation, he put on a calm face.

"Have you called Mizuki-chan's parents?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Aomine answered, "But they're out of the country they told me to call Murasakibara since she's staying with him. I called Murasakibara and his boyfriend. His boyfriend says they'll be here in a few minutes. Did you tell Akashi yet?"

"No, not yet," Kuroko replied.

At that same time Midorima came out of the ER to meet with them.

Kuroko was the first one to approach him, "Midorima-kun? How is he?"

Midorima didn't answer instead his dialled a number on his phone. This greatly frustrated Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko asked again.

"Akashi," The doctor said instead, "Your son needs you now."

Kuroko watched as Midorima conversed with his husband and then finally, green eyes settled on him. The former shooting guard gave his phone to Kuroko.

"Sei-kun?" He called out. Midorima quietly leaving them, going back to the ER.

He heard Akashi sigh from the other line, "_Tetsuya, what's going on? What's this about Seito?" _

Feeling his frustration getting ahead of him, Kuroko called Akashi with a name that he doesn't usually use, "You need to get to the hospital right now, _Seijuro._"

That got the man's attention. Kuroko continued, "Seito, he's hurt. And I need you right here with me," Kuroko pleaded for his husband, "I need you to tell me that he's going to alright."

He sober. It was getting harder to breathe.

"_Tetsuya,_" As calm as ever called out to him, reassuring him, "_I'm right here. I'm coming. I'm coming._"

"Okay…" Kuroko breathed out.

Akashi arrived fifteen minutes later. When Kuroko saw the red head from the entrance he immediately stood and dashed for the red head. Akashi did the same and engulfed the teal haired shadow in his arms. Kuroko tightened his embrace and let out his tears.

"Shh.." Akashi murmured, "He's going to be fine. I promise you that, Tetsuya."

Kuroko cried harder, "Please let him be alright."

Akashi nodded, keeping his feelings in tow. He needed to be strong for both his husband and his son, "Shh… it's okay, I'm right here Tetsuya. I'm right here."

.-.-.-.-.

Both Murasakibara and Himuro arrived a bit after Akashi did. Concern marred in Himuro's face while Murasakibara expressed an uncharacteristic face of worry. Aomine who had sat on the waiting chairs stood up and handed a tear-stained slumbering Mizuki to Himuro.

Both Akashi and Kuroko sat next to each other holding each other's hands tightly.

Himuro sat next to Kuroko and patted his shoulder, "If Midorima-san's in there I know he's going to be okay."

Kuroko smiled although only a little at the reassurance, "Thank you Himuro-kun."

Mizuki let out a whine and Himuro told them that he'd take Mizuki home telling Atsushi to call him if anything happens.

Murasakibara kept silent, everyone did.

Akashi saw Midorima's figure as he neared the door and he tightened his hold on Kuroko's hand. He stood when Midorima was in view, with Kuroko following him, still hand in hand.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko greeted him.

"Is he alright?" Akashi blunt as ever answered.

"He's alive, yes," Midorima answered, Akashi didn't like that answer, "He's going to be fine. He's got some bruises and scrapes. Two broken ribs and a broken arm. That's hardly anything to be worried about. Broken bones heal over time, but I'd like to keep him here for close surveillance, I'm most worried about his head."

"Why?" Akashi asked impatiently.

Midorima sighed, looking at his charts, "It seems that he hit his head from the impact. We can't say if he's just got a concussion or something else entirely. But we can't run tests until he wakes up."

"And the worse case scenario?" Aomine inquired.

"The brain's always been something that is complicated. If we're lucky, he'll just wake up with just a painful headache. But worst comes to worse, he can have TBI, amnesia, or if fate is not in our hands, he won't wake up."

"But that's not going to happen right?" Kuroko immediately said, "He'll wake up."

"We can only hope that he does. I pray that Oha-Asa will be in his favour."

.-.-.-.-.

"How is he?" Kagami walked in with a bunch of cookies and flowers in his hands.

Kuroko was getting Seito as comfy as possible on his bed as his former light walked in, "He's still asleep."

Kagami looked around the hospital room, "Where's Akashi?"

"He's off to work but he's going to be on leave tomorrow," Kuroko informed them.

Kagami placed the flowers and cookies on the side table. He looked at the young child that was quietly slumbering on the hospital bed with tubes and wires attached to him. The firefighter noticed that his bruises were starting to fade as with his cuts starting to heal by themselves. His broken arm was in a cast and from what he heard from the others was healing nicely.

The only thing left for him was to wake up.

Kagami walked towards the young Akashi and stroked his raven hair, "God, I can't believe how big he's gotten over the years."

Kuroko chuckled as he arranged the flowers on the vase, "I remember when he was still a baby and we had that party for him."

"God, Akashi almost killed me," Kagami laughed.

"I miss him," Kuroko confessed, "I miss my son's laughs, his witty replies, how he reminds me so much of Sei-kun, how he forgets to put his shoes on the rack. Kagami-kun, I miss everything about him."

Kagami turned to look at his former shadow's face, "I know, but we just have to pray that he wakes up. And if he's anything like your husband, I know he won't stop fighting."

.-.-.-.-.

A lot of people have come by to pay Seito a visit. The Generation of Miracles, Momoi, his Seirin team, Rakuzan, and Seito's classmates. Before anyone noticed, the hospital room was decked out in 'Get Well' signs, stuffed toys, and flowers.

Akashi and Kuroko stayed overnight at the hospital only going home to get some necessary things like clothes or to take a bath, but both parents refused to go home.

On the second week since being in the hospital, Akashi awoke when someone or something nudged him.

He yawned and looked at his watch, _2:47 AM, _too early for him to wake up. He was about to go back to sleep when suddenly he heard a whine.

He watched as his son's body who hadn't moved an inch in fourteen days make signs of waking up. Quickly he nudged his sleeping husband awake, who was settled next to him.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called, "Wake up."

"Hmm?" Kuroko asked sleepily, "Sei-kun?"

Akashi pulled Kuroko's hand to get closer to Seito, who was starting to wake up. "Uhhhh…" The boy whined.

That got Kuroko fully awake. The couple waited for their son to be completely awake, keeping in mind what Midorima had said to them before.

_If he does show signs of waking up, don't rush him, let him take his time. _

"Seito-kun?" Kuroko greeted once he saw Seito come to.

The raven head looked around the dark room and the sounds of beeping beside him. There was air passing forcefully into his nose and the cannula assisted him due to his broken ribs. He saw two figures lingering on his bedside.

The taller of the two went over to his side and turned on the lamp shade. Seito had to close his eyes as it stung to see. When he got used to the light, he drank in the room that he was in. Toys, flowers, and cards were everywhere.

_Oh. _He thought. _This isn't my room, Papa would never let me have so much toys out all at once._

"Seito?" He heard his name being called. He looked over to the side to see his red haired father.

"Daddy?" He watched as Kuroko had tears in his eyes by just him uttering Akashi's title.

But Akashi ignored it and questioned his son, "Seito, do you know who he is?" Pointing towards his other father.

"That's Papa obviously, Daddy," He said with great ease, "Did you drink funny juice again? Because you're acting weird."

Akashi scoffed, "He's going to be okay."

Kuroko nodded and gently engulfed his son into an embrace.

"Papa?" Seito asked, "What's going on? Where am I? Did we move?"

Kuroko chuckled, "No, Seito-kun, we didn't move. You're at the hospital because you got into a car accident."

"Car accident?"

"Yes," Kuroko assessed his son from his head to toe, "Do you feel okay? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No… but my head kinda hurts," He said honestly.

Akashi stepped in and patted his son's raven tresses, "Why don't you get some rest? We'll be here in the morning."

"Okay. Good night Daddy, good night Papa."

"Good night Seito."

.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Seito was fully awake and as always there was a guest that came to visit him. Akashi was on an errand that Kuroko told him to do. Whilst, Kuroko was packing some of their things.

"Are you excited that you're going to get outta here soon?" Mizuki brightly asked his best friend.

"Yeah, guess so," Seito told her, "But Uncle Midorima says I have to stay here for a while, see if I don't go cookoo or something."

"That sucks," The purple-eyed girl whined, "I reeeeaaallllyyy wanted to play with you again. Keniichi is just too boring. He reads books all the time."

"Promise I'll play with you when I get better," Seito laughed.

"You better you dummy. I was so scared!"

The young Akashi sheepishly rubbed his neck with his good arm, "Sorry."

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _

"That must be your father," Kuroko said as he went to open the door, "Sei-kun you know you don't have to-"

Kuroko was surprised to see a person that wasn't at all his husband but a woman. She was a little shorter than him. Beautiful with her curly brown locks and her matching eyes. She had a figure to die for. Surely she was a well off woman.

Kuroko stepped out and closed the door leaving the two alone in the room.

"Ah!, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were expecting someone else," She bowed.

"No, no," Kuroko reassured her, "Did you need something."

"Uh, yes, I am Kobayashi Ana," She held out her hand and Kuroko took it, "I was the woman who was the cause of this mess."

Kuroko nodded understandingly, "Ah, yes, is there something you needed Kobayashi-san?"

She shook her head, "No, not at all, but I should apologise to what I have done. Please, Akashi-san forgive me for endangering the life of your son."

She bowed and Kuroko could see the sincerity in her words. And at that same time Akashi, with his impeccable timing came to see the woman bowing in apology.

"Please," Kuroko held her for her to stand up properly, "It was an accident."

Akashi chose this time to but in, "An accident indeed it was, Kobayashi-san."

Kuroko watched the woman as she held shame in her eyes for what had happened, and the teal-haired shadow glared at the red head for his words.

"But accidents happen. For the future, please do look out and be careful when you drive," Akashi advised, "Not to worry, we won't press charges. If anything may this serve as a lesson to you."

Kobayashi nodded, "Thank you so much. I deeply apologise."

And with that she left.

"Kobayashi Ana," Akashi repeated.

Kuroko tilted his head, "Is there something the matter, Sei-kun?"

Akashi shook his head, "No, no."

_Why does she look familiar? _He pondered.

.-.-.-.-.

_**Seito's First Heartache: The Truth**_

.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, this chapter. Haha anyways, the next chapter has to be one of my favourites. I am so excited to write it! Haha. Heads up though, someone will make their grand début next chapter :D

Oh and there was something implied in this chapter and some foreshadowing. Can you guess what it is?

I hope you guys have a nice day! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI-KUN! (Since it's almost the 20th where I live XD)

_**Happy Holidays Everyone. Stay safe and stay warm! **_


	7. Extra Chapter: Look How Far We've Come

**Title:** Colorful Chaos

_**Pairing:**_ AkaKuro

**_Rating:_** T

_**Summary:**_ "Your son's crying." Kuroko stated. "Before dawn, he's your son," Akashi mumbled, burying his face deep into his pillows. Akashi and Kuroko adopt an infant named Seito, and who said raising a baby was easy?. Domestic AU. AkaKuro

_**Warning(s): **__Guys! This is an extra chapter. So.. yeah this took place before AkaKuro adopted Seito. :D _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

_[**Extra Chapter: Look How Far We've Come**]_

"Come move in with me."

It was a simple straightforward request but it still, it managed to catch Kuroko of guard. After all he and Akashi were just enjoying each other's company at dinner when out of the blue, the red head former captain of the _Generation of Miracles _decided to drop a bomb, just like that.

Trust Akashi to be so blunt, nevertheless, Kuroko didn't know what to reply to such a bold manner of asking.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko questioned. Did he hear right? Move in with him?

He watched as his lover (blushing at the thought still after all these months of going out) sighed and settled his glass of wine on the table, "I asked if you wanted to move in with me."

If Kuroko recalled correctly, he didn't _ask _more like command, but that was besides the issue, "Is there any reason?"

Akashi didn't answer immediately but instead he looked directly at Kuroko's baby blue eyes. Akashi's own gold and red making Kuroko swoon at the mere look the other was directing him, "I want you."

The bold statement made Kuroko blush even harder, "A-Akashi-kun."

The red head across him smirked, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Seijuro?"

"I feel embarrassed to do so, so no," Kuroko retaliated immediately reaching for his vanilla milkshake and sipping on it.

Akashi chuckled, "Back in the question at hand, will you Tetsuya?"

"Will I what?"

"Move in with me."

Kuroko didn't reply immediately, seriously weighing in the pros and cons of the situation. The pros out weighed the cons out obviously. Being with Akashi, getting up in the morning next to him, eating with him, doing grocery shopping with him, living life together with him sounded blissful and sweet.

"Yes."

.-.-.-.-.

Moving in with Akashi was an easy task. Everyday, Kuroko learned something about the red head that he never knew, in which case he found it absolutely adorable that this powerful and seemingly perfect man had these cute little quirks.

Like when he learned that Akashi liked to have a specific pattern for his cups, or when Akashi absolutely detests it that his clothes are not colour coded. That Akashi, despite his "emperor" aura, thrashed around at night.

It was half past two in the morning when he felt his partner thrash around, and now Kuroko was not a light sleeper and in a daily basis would have slept through it, but there was something that woke him up that particular night.

Kuroko moaned rubbing his eyes, trying to assess what exactly was happening at the dead of the night, that when he felt Akashi ams move and his body twitch.

The blue haired shadow turned his attention to Akashi, and at the very moment Akashi groaned, letting out a shaky breath.

"Please, please Father…" Akashi said in his sleep, "Let me go, _let me see her_."

It was obvious what Akashi was experiencing, not a nightmare but a horrid memory of the past. It haunted him, to this day. And Kuroko knew why. Akashi related to him the memory of his mother's death. How she was very sickly since the time of his birth and had to stay at the hospital for close observation. How Akashi would visit her all the time after his middle school practices. How he was sent to London for a one-week business seminar and had not even had the time to properly see his mother before her final moments. And that dreaded phone call at four in the after noon on a calm clear day, notifying him of something horrid, his mother's passing. Akashi's father had not let him return home after the seminar had finished.

Kuroko gritted his teeth, he did not know Akashi's father personally despite him dating his son, but he didn't like this man one bit. He didn't understand why a parent would do that to his own child, granted that surely Akashi-san had his reasons but in all honesty his parenting skill could have been better.

Kuroko noticed Akashi's tears fall from his face. Kuroko no being able to take the pain seeing his lover cry gently nudged the young Akashi awake.

Akashi gasped awake and in a dumbfounded manner looked around and rested his eyes on Kuroko's baby blue's, "Tetsuya… I-"

Akashi was cut off when Kuroko engulfed him into a warm embrace. Surprised but not for too long, he too hugged Kuroko back.

"It's okay, I'm here," Kuroko whispered that only his ears could hear, "I'm here. You don't have to relive those memories anymore. We'll make new ones. Ones that will make you smile. Ones that will make you treasure what you have. Memories that will make you happy."

Akashi never allowed anyone to see his tears, but if it was Kuroko, then he'd gladly tear the walls that he'd build for himself. That night Akashi cried with his heart's content. Relishing Kuroko's hold of him, and reminding him the implied promise Kuroko has made.

"Thank you."

Kuroko was then reminded of another fact, Akashi had nightmares or rather he dreamt of awful memories in the past, but that was okay, he was here for Akashi. He'd never abandon him, he'll make make wonderful memories for him.

.-.-.-.-.

It's been two years since he moved in with Akashi, four years since they accepted each other's feelings. A lot of things had changed from his third year of high school, and Akashi was one of those big changes.

He'd never guessed that someday he would experience love and that the love that he would experience was from Akashi of all people.

For the past eight months, Akashi had been working hard, both in college and with his job in his father's company.

Being in college was a hassle in it's own. Term papers, deadlines, they were something to prepare you of the real world. But Akashi had it harder, he had to do all those while working for his father.

As an Akashi heir, he was taught that losing was not an option and was trained to be a well-groomed heir.

But that didn't excuse him for missing his red head lover.

Kuroko was happy for him that he stayed on top of his class and that he was working hard in his job and making money, but still there was pang in his chest of not seeing Akashi enough. Of course Akashi made an effort to come home and have dinner with him, but most of the time he would come home late, sometimes even after midnight in the early wakings of dawn.

He understood Akashi's reasons. He truly did, however, there was still longing and loneliness that he felt. Like suddenly their home was a little too big for him to be occupying.

Kuroko sighed as he settled himself on the couch. He looked at the wall clock and noted that it was almost eleven in the evening. Sitting there alone made his thoughts run. And suddenly a realisation came to mind.

_Sei-kun is the heir. _He stated in his mind. Akashi's father was not aware of the relationship his son did have, but surely Akashi's father has already picked a bride for his son. They would get married, she would bear Akashi's children, and they would live together, _married_.

_Where do you fit in the equation?_ A voice in his head nagged him.

Surely he had faith that Akashi would not leave him, even if he was stripped away of his name, but Kuroko didn't want that. He didn't Akashi to throw away his hard work for someone like him. Someone who was a nobody, someone who could not bear his children, someone who he couldn't _marry. _

Just the thought of Akashi leaving him made his chest pound in pain.

_Surely, this what we have right now, will end someday._

Alone, Kuroko's dam broke and his tears flowed with no signs of stopping in the near future.

.-.-.-.-.

"Akashi-san, you father wishes to speak with you," His secretary's voice came through the intercom.

He pressed the button, "Please tell him I will be with him shortly."

"Yes, Akashi-san."

He sighed, a call from his father always had some kind of foreboding to it and is likely that it will not end well.

The trip to his father's office was a short one and like always before approaching the man he called his 'father', the red head young man knocked on the wooden surface.

"Come in," A smooth voice had called from inside the room.

"Father," He greeted out of politeness. He observed his father's office noticing that he was not alone. His father was currently on the couch, sitting down with a cup tea in his hands, across from him was a man, Park Miyamura. A South Korean descent that held one of the biggest trading company between South Korea and Japan, Akashi noted. He observed the middle aged man, with his slowly greying black hair, and expensive suit.

"I see we have a guest, Father," He bowed towards the man, "Hello Park-san, I am Akashi Seijuro."

"My, my, your son is very well-mannered, as expected of the future heir, Satoru-san*," Miyamura commented sipping on his tea, "Please have a seat my dear boy."

Akashi decided to ignore the comment, following the older man's gesture. He sat down to the unoccupied seat to the left of his father, forming a triangle between the three of them.

"Now, that you are here we can freely discuss the matters at hand," Mayamura smiled, "_Merging._"

"Excuse me?" Akashi questioned.

The middle aged man chuckled, "Merging, Seijuro-kun, you see your father and I have been discussing of this partnership for quite some time now," He explained, "You will have understand that with the two companies merged, we will be invincible, a super power of Japan. Akashi and Park. A household name, we will be undefeated."

A frown marred Akashi's face, he looked at his father, still calm as ever, then at the man in front of him, "Pardon me for my questioning, but is there any point of me being here."

"But of course!" The man gleefully explained, "You are the main point of this equation Seijuro-kun!"

Akashi had the thought of where this was leading.

"You see, Miyamura-san has a daughter," His father told him. He knew it, "And we decided that the merge will happen with the union of the two families. You will marry his daughter, Park Masuyo."

.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko roused from his sleep when a gentle hand nudged him awake.

"You know you will get a cold sleeping out here," The voice came when he was awake enough to understand.

His throat felt raw and dry from the crying. God, he didn't even want to look at himself right now. Surely his eyes would be blotched and red from the tears.

He plastered on the giddiest smile that he could muster, "Welcome Back Akashi-kun."

_Oh no, _He panicked, _I hope he doesn't notice. _

The teal haired man wiped his nose and sniffed. At the same time gentle fingers caressed his cheeks, when he looked up, he saw Akashi staring at him straight in the eyes, "Is there something the matter, Tetsuya?"

"N-no," He lied, "How was you day, Sei-kun?"

"I don't like it when you lie to me," Akashi breathed out, the warmth on his cheeks disappeared. He looked at Kuroko as he undid his tie, "Tell me Tetsuya, did something happen today?"

Kuroko didn't reply, instead he boldly stood up and captured the red head with a hold, pressing their lips together. Shocked by the sudden act, Akashi stood there before processing what happened and recuperating the kiss. He relished Kuroko's sweet lips, kissing him deeper, more intimate, making the other moan.

Kuroko on the other hand felt shattered and pulled Akashi closer to him. He felt Akashi's tongue coaxing him. He returned the favour. Kissing Akashi with all the love he could put into it.

When Akashi pulled back, Kuroko could feel his tears well up in his eyes. He smiled and caressed his lover's red hair, "You know sometimes I wish this would last."

Akashi widened his eyes, pure shock in them, he asked, "What do you mean, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko still smiled, painfully with a shaky breath he replied, "Your future is not to be by my side Sei-kun. You are an Akashi heir. What am I? I am nothing to your future. I am a hurdle to your bright path. And I know someday I will have to let you go."

"What are you saying?" Akashi said in a low tone, "Are implying that I will leave you?"

"Of course you will!" Kuroko exclaimed laughing bitterly, "You will be betrothed to a woman that is of your standards and do the things I cannot give you."

"And what are these things Tetsuya?"

Kuroko cried even harder, "_Marriage," _He spat, "I cannot marry you. I cannot bear you children and I certainly will not pass the standards set for you."

Akashi held Kuroko just like the other would do when Akashi suffered from his nightmares, "You are_ perfect. _Never forget that Tetsuya. I will love no other woman or man aside from you. I do not neec a child for you to bear to show me that you love me. You staying by my side is enough."

"But-"

"Listen to me Tetsuya," Akashi interrupted, "I don't care if I lose my name, I don't care if I inherit my father's company. All these privileges are meaningless without you. I would rather live a life with you than to live with the luxuries in the world that will make me feel hollow. I am in love with you Kuroko Tetsuya, never forget that. What we have right now will stay forever, you and me. We'll always be together, Tetsuya."

Kuroko didn't reply, instead he clung to his lover tighter, "As do I, Sei-kun. I am in love with you too."

"Then I am glad to hear that," Akashi chuckled, "So no more of these thoughts."

Kuroko nodded. Akashi sighed and his face was filled with an uncharacteristic blush, "I was going to wait until everything settled, but, seeing you like this…" He trailed off.

Kuroko frowned truly confused, "What are you talking about Sei-kun?"

Akashi breathed out, picking up his bag and claiming a brown envelope with it. He handed it to Kuroko and urged him to open it.

There Kuroko held in his hands, we papers and tickets.

_Plane tickets, _Kuroko noted, _To Spain. _

"Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up from the papers, "Will you do me the honours of becoming my legal husband?"

"What?"

"Those tickets in your hand, they're tickets where we can get married legally. We will go there to get married."

For the second time that night, Kuroko's tears came down freely, and he cried into Akashi's shoulder, "So, what do you say? Will you become my husband?"

"I didn't even think of saying 'no'."

"Good."

.-.-.-.-.

"What of your father?" Kuroko asked the week before their departure while resting next to his lover (he refused to acknowledged the word 'cuddle') now turned fiancé. Kuroko hadn't really thought of his lover's father until now.

"I will cut ties with him," Akashi said nonchalantly.

Kuroko immediately got up, "What?"

Akashi sighed, "I do not need my father nor his name."

"But what will become of you?"

"A happy man," Akashi chuckled teasing his lover.

"I am serious, Sei-kun," Kuroko stressed.

Akashi got up as well and met the eyes of his fiancé, "I built my own company."

"You… how?"

"This started back in my freshmen year of college," Akashi explained, "I know of my father's plan of me being his heir, that one day I will have to marry a woman that I do not feel affection towards. I resented the thought of leaving you. And to do that I decided to become my own and build a company of my own. The company is still starting but with me, Imayoshi-san, and Nijimura-san, I know this company will prosper."

"I… I'm at lost, Akashi-kun."

Akashi chuckled, pulling Kuroko back, "I will make memories for the both of us, we will be happy together. You and me. We will makes memories that will make us smile. Ones that will make us treasure what we have. Memories that will make us happy."

Kuroko smiled, "Ones that we'll us happy...I like that."

.-.-.-.-.

Akashi sat in front of his father's desk the next day.

"I will not become your heir," He said formally, "I will not marry a woman whom I have no affections for. So, that being said I give my position of being the heir of the Akashi Industries."

The older man looked scandaled, something Akashi had not seen in his lifetime, "You must be out of your mind Seijuro!"

"I am not. I came by to tell you that I will not inherit this company," He stood up and bowed to his father, "Goodbye father."

He started to make his way to the door.

"Is this because of your lover? Kuroko Tetsuya?" His father accused.

Akashi stopped in his tracks and didn't even turn back, "No, it's my own choice. I chose the option that will make me happy. This is my decision father, so do not bring Tetsuya in this."

And with that he turned his back to his father cutting all ties with the man he used to call his father.

.-.-.-.-.

**_3 Months Later _**

Akashi Satoru smiled, as he laid the papers on his desk.

He forgot the last time that he actually genuinely smiled.

"It looks like Park Corporations backed out from their offer to buy out this company from you Akashi-san," His business partner commented, "Whatever did you do?"

"I did not do anything," He replied coolly, "If anything it was my son."

"Your son?" His business partner asked, "I was told that he had cut off ties with you."

"He has," The man smiled, "That son of mine, Seijuro, is truly remarkable."

There was silence between the two of them, "He bought the shares to this company that was supposed to happen between my company and Park Corporations. Not only that but he gave all the rights to me, under the initials A.S., throwing it back in my face telling me that he'd never wanted the company to begin with."

The older Akashi laughed, his business partner staring at him, "Ah, Seijuro, you are truly remarkable."

_I am so proud of you. _He thought as sipped a glass of whisky, _I just wished I could have said that to you in person, my son. I am truly proud of you. _

"Isn't that right, Kazumi*?" He asked as he caressed a picture of a beautiful woman perched on his desk, "Our son has grown up to be a capable man. He's come so far."

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe, this chapter was supposed to come out on Christmas Day, but things happened. Anyways! Here it is! I hope you guys liked it! :D This my present for all of the lovely followers of this story. Thank you so much for your support. :D Anyways, I'm sad to say that this story will wrap up within the next three chapters. So let's make the ride worthwhile ne?~ :)

_**Notes: **_

_**Satoru & Kazumi:**_ The name "Satoru" means:"wise, fast learner", while, the name "Kazumi" means: "harmonious beauty". I've always imagined Mama Akashi to be very beautiful. So here's my headcanon for her: Papa Akashi loved his wife dearly, and when she died of a genetic disease, the both of them where heartbroken and that caused the pressure to be always on top on Akashi-kun to increase. She was the one that made everything work between the two, understanding Akashi and explaining to Papa Akashi, hence "harmonious", she was what kept them balanced.

_**Papa Akashi:** _There wasn't a canon name for him yet, so I searched the most appropriate name for his character in my story! :D **  
**

_**Why was Akashi not able to see his mother?**_

This will be answered in the next few chapters. :D

_**Replies:**_

_**Nero:**__ Hi! I love you too! Aw, you're absolutely welcome. Actually this story was just a spur in the moment kind of story. I just really wanted AkaKuro to have a child that they would raise, wouldn't that be amazing? Anyways, I am so glad that you like this pairing for it to become you no.1 along with AoKuro! :D I like AoKuro too. Thank you so much for the support. And as for your question, we'll just have to wait and see ;) *hugs*_

**_wakinyan: _**_Hello! Thank you for the review! This isn't Chapter 7, but I hope you enjoyed it as well. :D *hugs*_

**_Ugh: _**_Hello. I'm sorry that the baby talking did not please you. But I thank you for your comment as well because it's a opinion that will make me better a writer in the future. A reference as some may call it. So thank you. :) _

_**I hope you guys have a blessed day everyone! And Happy *early* New Years! **_


End file.
